Scream
by ImprecantesStellam
Summary: Sequel to Haunted. James, Kendall, and Carlos must find ReaperToo while racing against time to save their loved ones from an imminent nightmare. WARNING: Slash, Death, Cannibalism
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** _Haunted_

**Title:** Scream  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama / Suspense  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Sequel to Haunted. James, Kendall, and Carlos must find ReaperToo while racing against time to save their loved ones from an imminent nightmare. WARNING: Slash, Death, Cannibalism  
><strong>Written:<strong> August 2011  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2,263 words  
><strong>Authors Note:<strong> So guys! This is the first chapter the darker, and possibly haunting, sequel of Haunted. While you necessarily do not have to read the first story to exactly understand everything, it would help A LOT. However, before I continue, I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed the last story of Haunted: A.R Brooks, BitchinBabyy, LookAwaySeeTheLights, Squoctobird. Moreover, I would like to give a special shout-out to saywhatt and Fetish! I hope you guys enjoy this, and please leave any comments. I want to also say that in between the time between Haunted and Scream, I think I have improved as a writer, so this story may be written in a different style.

* * *

><p><em>The boys were forever haunted; they were doomed to suffer through waves of mental anguish and torment. Their closest friends and comrades were gone, slowly people around them were dying, and instead of taking the queen of the battlefield, they had only taken a pawn. A simple pawn. They had invited the ghosts of the past to come and terrorize them to no end. They had opened the door for their own destruction by breaking apart. They had caused the imminent ruin of their own lives, and for the people around them. They were doomed to be forevermore <strong>haunted.<strong> _

James bitterly buttoned up his chocolate brown suit. It was his favorite suit; he had worn it on the first date on which Katie Knight and James Diamond had gone, and it matched her beautiful hair. Preventing the tears from falling, James continued to dress himself, although his mind was rampant with thoughts. He had sent Camille a text, asking her to explain himself, but he received no response. Upon calling her, he realized she had changed her cell-phone number. It was a terrible ordeal, and James was terrified. He and Camille had a past fling, obviously, when they were younger. It was a scene between a prince and a princess, or something along those lines, and it was during Camille and Logan's 'dating' time. It had been a rough day for James, as he had felt something for Camille, which he denied, and he had hurt his brother and best friend, Logan.

Just thinking about Logan hurt James a lot as well. He missed all three of them: Katie, Logan, and Geraldo. James never realized how truly powerful those three were, and how vulnerable the three remaining members of the family were. Sure, James and Kendall could team up and probably trash any man that even dared to harm their family, but they were too full of testosterone. They had trouble expressing how they felt, and their egos were something to be matched. It was a terrible flaw in them, that had cost them a lot of things in life. Moreover, while Carlos was surely the glue that could stick the family together, without all the parts of the family, Carlos would quickly dry, and become useless. Although James could never think of Carlos as useless, he knew Carlos was slowly falling into a depression as he saw the world falling apart around him.

While James had been summoned to court to fight off rape claims by Camille Roberts (to his displeasure, a few feminist groups had left interesting messages on his talent agencies voice-mail), and Kendall had also been summoned because of Jo's accusation of harassment, trespassing, and stalking, Carlos perhaps had to deal with the worst punishment. Mr. and Mrs. Pena had been deported the following morning, and ReaperToo had sent their first bomb on the family. James could still recall the message.

_"While James has committed a crime, and Kendall has been reduced to nothing but a dime, Carlos will pay on his own time. I hope Sr and Sra Pena enjoy being deported off in grime!"_

It was a horrible text that was sent to all three boys. James discovered that somehow, the papers establishing Mr. Pena and Mrs. Pena's legal status in the United States were pilfered, and an anonymous tip suddenly robbed Carlos of his real birth parents. It was terribly grueling for the boy, who had felt as if he lost everything of his own. His own son, and his own parents. While James knew Carlos loved Kendall, James, Gustavo, Kelly, and Mrs. Knight as his own family, it was a terrible ordeal for the man to undergo separation from something he had so graciously acquired. James finally understood why Reaper's primary version had given Carlos his parents and son-so the second Reaper could rob Carlos of his own birthright and happiness.

The hardest part was knowing that the boys had inadvertently caused everything, and although he did his best to hide it, James felt guilty. Had he wished never to be famous, then the boys would have never gone for the audition with Gustavo. Had they never gone to audition for Gustavo, then Kendall would not have lost his temper and began singing 'The Giant Turd Song'. Had Kendall never sang the 'Giant Turd Song', then the boys would have never been inside the Palm Woods. James was beginning to feel as if it was all his fault, and he was the one who estranged Kendall and Logan, Carlos and his family, and himself and Katie.

It did not help that James was suddenly sick. Lately, he had been coughing at the most inopportune moments, and his shortness of breath was suddenly catching up to him. James was in fear that perhaps it was his smoking that had done this to him, and once he began coughing up blood, he was instantly stricken with fear. However, he was afraid to even step out in public after Camille's vile accusation.

Moreover, ReaperToo enjoyed applying corrosive salt on James's wound of guilt. They had sent this terrible message to James, which immediately made the man cry and sob in his bathroom at three o'clock in the morning.

_"If only James had no say, then the boys would have never come to LA. If only the boys never came to LA, then they would have never had to see this day."_

James valued his friendship with the guys, an it hurt him to even begin to think that they were blaming this on him, although he was slowly beginning to blame everything on himself. It was clearly his fault; he must have done something wrong every day to have his close friend Camille accuse him of rape; have his best friend gone missing; have his nephew gone missing; have his hotel concierge missing; have his beloved missing. It just all seemed wrong, and suddenly, James saw that by pursuing Reaper, they had walked into ReaperToo's plan.

James Diamond, the face of Big Time Rush, felt guilty. He felt remorseful, doomed, and regretful. Suddenly, he had a huge gaping weakness: His own guilt. The boy, whose once exterior was as impenetrable as his surname, now had his own weakness drilled into where it hurt most: the heart.

* * *

><p>Kendall sat in his room, silently. He had not said a word to anyone after he had returned from his court trial. It had been a horrible experience and a terrible ordeal. He could not believe the sweet and beautiful girl from North Carolina he had once braved his curfew for, was now against him in court, accusing him of vile things.<p>

The worst part was that these vile things were true. Kendall had harassed Jo; Kendall had trespassed into her house; Kendall had basically stalked Jo. It was sadly true, and it frustrated Kendall that he had walked into Reaper's trap. Had Kendall been less brawn, and more brains, he would have noticed the obvious signs. How would have Jo sent him a text during sex? How would Jo have known everything?

Well, the second question did not hold that much water. Kendall was still at a loss for even thinking how Mercedes, or better yet known as Reaper, knew everything about the boys. She knew what made them tick, what frightened them, and what their secrets were. It was as if the boys had escaped from hell, only to find themselves at the start. Except this time, Logan, Katie, and Geraldo were gone. James, although hiding it, was broken and Carlos was dry. The army was destroyed, and Kendall had foolishly thought that Reaper was the main enemy. Instead, it was ReaperToo. Or, for all Knew knew, it could have been ReaperThree, ReaperFour...the pain would never stop.

There were only a few things keeping Kendall from opening the bottle of sleeping pills he had acquired from a famous Hollywood dealer. There was James Diamond. There was Carlos Garcia. There was Mrs. Jennifer Knight. There was Gustavo Rocque. There was Kelly Wainwright. There was Katie Knight. There was Geraldo Garcia. And above all, there was Logan Mitchell. However, the latter three were missing, and the adults were as helpless, if not more, than the boys. The obvious survivors of the first war with Reaper were dealing with the negative feelings haunting them. Kendall could feel James cracking for some reason, and he could see Carlos becoming less and less spirited. Kendall himself could feel his own life draining away.

He remembered talking to the adults, especially after Mr. Pena and Mrs. Pena had been deported. Mrs. Knight sobbed, cursing herself as a mother. Kendall had never heard Mrs. Knight ever say words such as those before, and it hurt Kendall to know he had let everyone down. Kelly was emotional as well. She admitted that she had been intentionally avoiding the boys, for the pain of the past decade had made her weak and vulnerable. She confessed that every time she saw the boys, she saw their golden years, and was unable to even process all the tragedy that had occurred. Gustavo, despite already explaining himself, did murmur a note of sympathy upon not being able to help the boys sooner. He had seen Logan get stabbed by Reaper, but he felt that if he revealed himself now, he would be unable to help the boys in the future. It made sense, but none of it consoled Kendall.

Kendall felt guilty and selfish for wanting to feel better. He was the one who had let everyone down, and he was the one who had caused all of this pain. He was the one who accepted to go on the record deal with Gustavo, despite his initial concerns. Yet...he still could not feel guilty. If anything, he felt frustrated and angry at himself.

Kendall was also beginning to feel sicker, and it was not due to the displacement between he and Logan. He was nauseous, and suddenly had a lack of appetite. His muscles and aches seemed to ache for some reason, and for a few days, Kendall had felt feverish. However, he had let down everyone enough, and could no longer let everyone down. He was the reason Big Time Rush had broken up in the first place. Had Kendall managed his emotions better and not been so conflicted with his sexuality, then that argument would have never occurred.

The proud Kendall Knight, suddenly had a chink in his armor. The armor he so proudly adorned as a 'knight' suddenly was dented and weakened. He was experiencing extreme frustration and depression, in the fear that he had let everyone down. He had not been strong enough as the leader of the group, and he had let Logan, Katie, and Geraldo be taken away. He was the reason for all of their woes, and he could do nothing about it.

ReaperToo's text had been sickening and haunting:

_"Kendall Knight may have the defense of a knight, but how can he sit so proudly knowing he let everyone down that night?"_

ReaperToo had surely caught Kendall, and Kendall knew it. ReaperToo was far more dangerous than Reaper, for Reaper only had their secrets as weapons. ReaperToo developed a weapon far more potent and powerful than secrets-ReaperToo had infected each of the boys with their own sense of fault.

Kendall Knight heard sobbing, and had assumed that it was his fault Carlos was sobbing down the hallway. It was his fault for being so weak, and a failure to live up to his name. It was Kendall's fault for being a failed hero.

* * *

><p>My eyes suddenly awakened, through a crust of dried tears. I was unaware as to where I was, but from the metallic floor, and the high sounds from the exterior of this compartment, I surmised that I was either on a train or a plain. Yet, suddenly, to my horror, I felt a calm and positive presence that eerily reminded me of one of my best friends. It was as if the ten-year old rendition of my friend sat beside me, sleeping peacefully. Then, to my left, I saw a symbol that reminded me of my other two best friends: her determination evident on her slumbering face reminded me of him, and her chocolate brown hair reminded me of the other him.<p>

Where in the world was I? I was so lost and confused, and I just felt so anguished. I did not know what was happening, and I do not remember anything. I remember that I was in the hospital...and suddenly, I have just awakened. Where were we? Why were Geraldo and Katie with me? Where was I going? Where were James, Carlos, and Kendall? Where was everyone? Why was it so dark? What was going on?

These questions never left me as I began to feel a sinking feeling. It was not the feeling of doom, but it was the feeling of a plane slowly landing. I then had a feeling that we were no longer where our home was.

"Guys, I have a feeling we're not in America anymore..." I slowly whispered, trying to awaken my two companions. I could not believe, I, the weakest of my friends, was in charge of Katie and Geraldo. Logan Mitchell could never be strong enough to do anything. He was the weakest. He was the one who had been haunted, and he was the one who had been hurt. He was too weak. I was took weak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Miss Murder

**Title:** Scream

**Genre:** Drama / Suspense

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Sequel to Haunted. James, Kendall, and Carlos must find ReaperToo while racing against time to save their loved ones from an imminent nightmare. WARNING: Slash, Death, Cannibalism

**Written:** August 2011

**Word Count: **2,739 words.

**Authors Note:** Thank you guys SO much for all of your reviews! I would love to thank the anonymous Fish, the SayWhatt Fanclub for this story, BTRandRKO, Lovin' Big Time rush, the anonymous vtg, and the great squoctobird! You guys rock!

* * *

><p>James angrily shut his phone, tears streaming down his perfect face. The water seemed to defile the face he had worked so hard to maintain. He had just finished a discussion with Camille Roberts who, once upon a time, had been a close friend. He could not believe the vile accusations she had slandered against him, and the horrible actions she continued to follow. He recalled her conversation with him, and his body shook with a violent tremble as anger and anguish filled him.<p>

"_Camille," James had curtly spoke when she answered the phone lazily. She took a small gasp, and began to stutter._

"_J-James...W-Why are you c-calling me? P-Please...don't hurt me anymore." Camille had whimpered into the other line, causing James to inhale sharply._

"_I don't have anymore time for your stupid games. Why are you accusing me of raping you? You know that you and I have never done anything like that!" James argued, as he heard Camille sob. He raised an eyebrow, but his confusion turned to frustration._

"_J-James, please...leave me alone. Stop harassing me." Camille begged, as she ended the phone call. James had frustratedly sighed, pinching his eyes with his fingers._

To make matters worse, James's entourage believed Camille. James shuddered to know how she managed to procure his actual DNA, but somehow, Camille argued that there were traces of his DNA on her clothing. To be egged as he walked out of the court room was something James Diamond would never want to feel again.

James, once again, was feeling the inexorable tip of the lance of guilt, stabbing him where it hurt most. He felt that it was his fault. It must have been his fault. Otherwise, life would not have turned his closest female friend against him. Life would not have put his brothers through hell. Life would not have taken away his true love. Life would not have done so many things to James. It just did not make sense anymore. But James knew he was at fault. ReaperToo had graciously informed James of it after his court case:

"_James is the reason for these times so grim, and eventually all will leave him." _

James could not handle losing everything. He had lost everything once before, when his parents had divorced. It had taken the combined efforts of Kendall, Carlos, and Logan to stir James out of his depression. James was already losing his mother, he had lost his love, and he had lost one brother. He was slowly losing two of them, and he had lost his friend. He had lost his nephew. Slowly, "loss" would become the word synonymous with James Diamond's life. All because of him.

James felt as if he could no longer handle it. Despite his interest in Katie, and promise to Kendall, James had found several dimebags of marijuana. It had felt so good to lock himself in a room, and smoke his problems away. He had seen life so beautifully when high, and it seemed so great. He did not care that he ended up coughing blood, but James wanted to live to see that beautiful life again. He refused to see his teeth becoming yellow with plaque, and refused to acknowledge the toxins entering his system. James refused to see that he was blowing his life away.

James was being eaten away by guilt. He had completely lost his career, and the dreams he had once cherished. Everything was being burnt in this fire, set by James himself. Had James not been so fervent to pursue his dreams, he could have instead pursued a solo career and never been the reason that Logan, Katie, and Geraldo were missing. He would have never been the reason that Bitters, Buddha Bob, and Jett were dead. He would have never been the reason that Carlos was sobbing constantly, and Kendall refused to talk. He would have never been the reason for the misery that had come upon their family.

It was all James's fault.

* * *

><p>Kendall silently stood, as the police arrived at the doorstep of 2J. He could see James's dazed look, very well aware that the boy had been smoking a few moments ago. He could see Carlos's bloodshot eyes, very well aware that the other boy had been sobbing his entire life away. He could see disappointment. He felt as if, once again, he had let everyone down. He had always wanted to be the Knight in Shining Armor, but he turned out to be nothing more than a villain. He had not been brave or strong enough to prevent this from happening.<p>

Kendall had guessed that by storming off before his verdict was called, he could not avoid the inevitable. But he was forced to feel as if he had to paint this image of self-assured peace, even though Kendall was dying from the inside. He had not exchanged words with Carlos or James, and yet they were all dying inside. ReaperToo was killing them not with their secrets, but with their worst fears. Fear was the most potent weapon Kendall had ever faced.

"Kendall Knight, you are under arrest." The police inspector growled, as he brusquely grabbed the lifeless Kendall. Those six words repeated themselves inside Kendall's mind a thousand times. Knights were supposed to be heroes. Heroes were not supposed to be going to jail. Carlos and James stood silently, no protest emerging from their lifeless eyes. Kendall felt that he was right; Carlos and James did think he was a failed leader.

When Kendall had left the trial early, ReaperToo had sent him a nasty message:

"_Carlos and James once thought Kendall was a hero; now to them, he's below zero._"

Kendall wanted to cry, but he could not force himself to break down. He simply could not. He still had to maintain the persona of a leader, despite knowing he had failed to be one. He was broken, and irreparable.

Kendall was hauled off to jail, isolated in the darkness. He was alone, and scared, but he was bounded by his role as a leader from showing his emotions. Instead, he was stuck feeling impassive and indifferent, not uttering a word. He could see reporters trying to sneak in, but he could not say a word. Kendall was speechless. He had never felt so failed before in his life. He inwardly wondered if his mother hated him for letting Katie and Logan and Geraldo become kidnapped. It was all Kendall's fault. He had been too weak.

* * *

><p>Carlos was sobbing because of his conversation with Stephanie, the love of his life. He had been sobbing because of the loss of Bitters, Bob, Logan, and Katie. He had mourned the loss of his friendships with Jo, Camille, and Mercedes. He was grieving over Geraldo. Yet, nothing could have prepared him for the imminent sadness that ReaperToo had struck upon Carlos. His parents had been deported, and his other parents were currently not reachable.<p>

When Stephanie had casually called up about Geraldo, Carlos could not hold it in any longer. He immediately cried, and broke down, and told Stephanie everything. He told Stephanie about his bed-wetting. He told her about Kendall and Logan. He told her about James. He told her about everything. He told her that Geraldo was kidnapped under his nose, and he had no idea where he was. Carlos was no longer the moist glue keeping his friends together. He was the dry and cracked residue of glue that no one wanted. Carlos was unloved.

For his entire life, Carlos wanted love and attention. He wanted a girl with whom he could express love, and receive love. He wanted a family with whom to share love. He performed stunts for the rush of life, fun, enjoyment, but above all, to ensure people cared for him. It was always a dark thought in the back of Carlos's head that he neglected to nurture, but he wondered if Kendall, James, and Logan were truly his brothers. He was always afraid they would hate him and leave him. He was afraid.

Stephanie had sworn at Carlos. She used acidic words that hurt the man, and made him sob even harder. She began to sob as well, creating a horrible ricochet of tears and agony. Carlos tried to apologize, but Stephanie heard none of it. That was the final blow to Carlos. He had lost his best friend, his son, his parents, and now his love. James and Kendall were reduced to shells of their former selves. Kelly and Gustavo and Mrs. Knight wanted to coddle the boys, but the boys had refused their help.

It did not surprise Carlos when the police arrived at 2J for the second time. Carlos had guessed it would occur when ReaperToo sent another bomb toward Carlos:

"_If love is the subject that Carlos will fail, then the only place he belongs is jail._"

Carlos had shivered upon receiving that message, but continued to sob instead. He did not bother making any preparations for it. He had no future career anyways. He was nothing without love. He was useless and powerless. Reaper had robbed everything from Carlos.

Stephanie King had sent an arrest order toward Carlos for neglecting their child, and had ordered for his immediate arrest and trial. Carlos was taken and accosted by the police, many of whom made racial remarks toward Carlos. But like Kendall had gone, Carlos had not said a word. He feared that James would continue to immerse himself in the toxic smoke of his room, but he could not say a word. The only language Carlos spoke was tears.

* * *

><p>When the police arrived on the doorstep of 2J for the third time, James simply walked outside, with his hands up in the air. He dropped his packets of marijuana on the ground, and walked with the police. He had seen Carlos and Kendall go to jail because of his dreams. It was James's fault for everything, and nothing he could do could change this evident fact. James was taken to the police station, and forced to sit. He knew this had been coming. In the haze of narcotics, James had noticed a note on his phone from ReaperToo:<p>

"_Every puff of smoke you take is for your lungs, an incision. People like you only deserve to go to prison."_

James knew his entire career was in shambles now. ReaperToo had successfully ruined any chance of James rekindling his dreams. It was completely hopeless, like their entire situation. And ReaperToo had the three boys in its hands. Hanging on to the hope that perhaps Katie, Geraldo, and Logan were alive, the boys could do nothing but bow down to all of ReaperToo's commands. It was humiliating and horrible, but they had no other choice.

* * *

><p>Kendall was surprised, but not shocked, to see two strangers in his cell. They seemed distantly familiar, but he could not recognize them. One had a beautiful face, but was immersed in a pool of guilt and sorrow. He held a stance that once indicated pride and arrogance, but now only held shame and remorse. The beautiful face that Kendall had once seen as James Diamond was reduced to a smoking hideous beast that covered its entrails with a skin of guilt. It revolted Kendall, but he felt he had no right to say anything as he had let them down. He had let James re-enter the world of narcotics and drugs.<p>

Kendall was also surprised to see a short Hispanic. The once bubbly joy that could be seen surrounding this stranger was once contagious and vivacious. Now, there was a cloud of rain hanging overcast the boy. It was permanent and disturbing. The rain seemed to melt away at his flesh, leaving him to become a disfigured and horrified experiment. He was nothing like his former self, and it hurt Kendall to know that had he been strong enough, he could have prevented everything.

"What happened to us?" Kendall breathed the inevitable four words, as the two strangers looked toward the disgraced knight, who gave up his knighthood and prestige when the damsel in distress was taken away by the dragon. For a moment, the trio was not sitting in a jail cell, but instead on an orange sofa, smiling and waiting for brownies to be ready. They were handsome and bright, not dark and dismal.

"We were once at the top of the charts, and we had everything we wanted. Then...we broke apart." Kendall wanted to add "because of me" but he knew that James had absorbed all of the guilt in the dark cell.

Suddenly, time seemed to fast forward. Carlos had hunched himself into a corner, alone, and sobbing. James was laying flat on the uncomfortable cot, simply staring at the mildew on the ceiling. Kendall stared at the dark outside. The trio had been placed in the darkest corner of the prison, and they could not even see the bare light of the natural world. The artificial light hardly provided any hope, and it was fake.

James Diamond, the face of Big Time Rush, was now a stoner, addicted to marijuana. Carlos Garcia, the glue of Big Time Rush, was now a dry sobbing mess, alone in the world. Kendall Knight, the hero and leader of Big Time Rush, was now dead, leaving behind his corpse to continue to live in the mortal world. Logan Mitchell, the brains of Big Time Rush, was a ghost; he had gone as if he had never existed.

Suddenly, something kicked inside Kendall, when he noticed a figure standing in the darkness. He looked to his back to see Carlos sobbing and James breathing deeply, albeit awake. Taking one look at them, Kendall got up from his dusty floor and stared at the silhouette.

"What do you want, Reaper?" Kendall breathed, as the figure chuckled ominously. It was shrouded in shade and the darkness of pain.

"How do you still have a bit of life within you, Kendall, after all I have done? I thought by now, you would have become like Carlitos or James over there, both appearing to be done" ReaperToo calmly sang, as the androgynous figure continued to stay in the shade.

"They are so much stronger than you think!" Kendall growled, suddenly finding life within him. He had failed to be their leader, but he still felt as if the duty applied to him. He grabbed the jail cell bars, and glared at ReaperToo.

"Let's see if your words are true. I challenge you." ReaperToo sang ominously again, its voice masking its gender. Kendall squinted his eyes, but nodded apprehensively.

"Big Time Rush was always about friendship, trust, and love. I believe in death, money, and power. Your hopes and songs are nothing but a small dove. Can it survive my striking shower?" ReaperToo seemed to smile from the shadows, as Kendall continued to fester in anger.

"Why would I even think of accepting anything you say?" Kendall suddenly yelled. He became frustrated that Carlos and James continued to be silent and morose.

"Because Kendall, to those with more power, you should bow," ReaperToo started, "and you're lucky to have James and Carlos now. Fight me when while you still have them on your side, before I destroy them and your pride." ReaperToo bowed gracefully, before seemingly disappearing away into the darkness. Kendall squinted again, hoping to see some clue of who this new psychotic stalker was.

If anything, Kendall knew he could not back away from ReaperToo's challenge. ReaperToo had challenged Kendall to defeat him or her, using friendship, trust, and love. The three ideals upon which Big Time Rush had been founded. Using these three ideals, the boys would fight against ReaperToo's sinister strength.

Kendall knew it would be a war that was far more deadly than he had ever faced, but he knew he could do it. He only wished Logan was by his side, to help him heal James and Carlos. But enough was enough. The boys could no longer afford to grovel in misery and pain. The time was now to defeat ReaperToo and gain control over their lives.

The boys would win in this war. Their lives depended on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** Rasputin

**Title:** Scream

**Genre:** Drama / Suspense

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Sequel to Haunted. James, Kendall, and Carlos must find ReaperToo while racing against time to save their loved ones from an imminent nightmare. WARNING: Slash, Death, Cannibalism

**Written:** August 2011

**Word Count: **2,660 words

**Authors Note:** You guys are just the greatest for your reviews! Some of you may be wondering why I'm updating so quickly—I am moving into my dorm on Saturday, so first of all wish me luck on that, but secondly I do not know how my schedule will be in college and how much space my roommates will give me. I will do my best to update, but in case I am not able to update next week, you got two chapters this week :) Moreover, I would just like to take the opportunity to say that even if I do not update a story, I will always reply to a PM as soon as I can. BUT, before I begin, let me thank BigTimeRushBabe, Squoctobird, BTRandRKO, Lovin' Big Time Rush, and SayWhatt for their amazing feedback!

* * *

><p>Kendall angrily stood in his jail cell, watching the rust flakes fall from the prison cell bars. It did not take him long to realize how truly corrupt the justice system was. Kendall was sure that ReaperToo had asked someone to put the three boys in the same cell in the darkest corner. Kendall was also confident that ReaperToo had surely visited past normal visiting hours. It only burned the question; who was ReaperToo? And why was he or she still after Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos? What had the boys done wrong now? They had never meant to indirectly cause the death of Arthur Griffin. Yet, still, even with an excuse like that, Kendall was flabbergasted as to how Mercedes knew everything.<p>

Turning back, Kendall took a deep sigh. Not only would he have to do work on ReaperToo, but he would have to help his friends recover. Carlos looked as if the life has been kissed out of him, leaving the boy a shrunken and shrill shell of sadness. James appeared to be having fits of coughing, and it was infuriating as to how quiet the jail cell was. It frustrated Kendall to know that a simple week ago, the boys would have been talking about how to get out of the jail cell.

While Kendall would no longer let ReaperToo use Kendall's weak point of disappointing his loved ones to hurt him, Kendall had to give credit where due; it took Reaper/Mercedes a few weeks to destroy the boys, but while Reaper/Mercedes had simply fired at the boys, ReaperToo let out a bomb. A bomb that would forever leave them with the scars of battle.

"They knew what our weakest points were," Kendall spoke to no one in particular, although he inwardly hoped that James and Carlos would listen. When he heard no noise, Kendall decided to continue. "Whoever the hell ReaperToo is, they know us better than Mercedes does, or did." Kendall slid to the floor, resting his head against the grimy wall.

"Mercedes knew Logan was the weakest of us," Kendall sparingly used the work 'weakest', as he did not mean to imply anything negative about the boy. But it was true; the weakest link was the easiest to break. Logan was always insecure and self-conscious, while the others boys could protect him. "But she underestimated our strength to regroup and overpower her."

There was still an ebbing and frustrating silence, but Kendall continued to stare at the cockroach which had peaked its ugly head from the crevice in the wall. It looked around a bit, lost, and crawled around, trying to find its place in the dismal cell.

Suddenly, a vibration filled the sound of the cell, and Kendall's eyes widened. He never noticed that the inept police guards had left the phones on the boys, but then Kendall took a moment to think about it. If someone in the police force was a part of ReaperToo's plan, then they most likely purposefully left the phones on the boys in order for ReaperToo to ensure total control over the boys.

Carlos lazily flipped over from his cot and stared at Kendall, his blood-shot eyes still glowing from the tears. James looked up as well from his side of the cell, and glanced perplexedly at Kendall. Kendall took a deep sigh before looking at his phone, and cursing under his breath upon seeing the blocked email address.

"_There lived a certain man in Russia long ago. He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming glow. Most people looked at him with terror and with fear. But to Moscow chicks he was such a lovely dear. He could preach the bible like a preacher. Full of ecstasy and fire. But he also was the kind of teacher. Women would desire. _

_Kendall, you think you can defy me, ReaperToo? Only time will show how wrong are you. I wonder if you can even decipher these lines from me. If you can, well consider them applied to Logan, Geraldo, and Katie._"

Kendall read aloud the email, glancing at both Carlos and James. Carlos simply looked at the floor again, seemingly more interested in the cockroach making its way across the cell. However, James began to mumble under his breath.

"There lives a certain man, in Russia long ago," James suddenly began to hum in a deadpan voice, "He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming glow."

Kendall glanced at James confusedly. He did not understand why the boy was just suddenly beginning to attach a tune to the lines of the poem given to Kendall.

"What the hell are you doing James? We should be trying to see what these lines mean..." Kendall breathed, his voice betraying his anger. Truthfully, Kendall was worried. ReaperToo had assured Kendall that the trio were alive, but Kendall needed to know what ReaperToo would do to them.

"Most people looked at him with terror and with fear. But to Moscow chicks he was such a lovely dear." James continued to sing under his breath, tears emitting from his eyes. Kendall threw a dangerous glare at James, but James continued to sing. Finally, Kendall reached his breaking point and yelled.

"Why the hell do you keep on singing? How will singing help us? All we know is that Katie might end up sleeping with a teacher, Logan might end up on ecstasy, and Geraldo on fire." Kendall spoke brusquely, ignoring Carlos's dangerous glower.

Jame finally flipped his seemingly perfect hair and looked at Kendall with a bored glance. He took a deep sigh.

"It's a song by the Turisas," James spoke quietly, "and I was trying to remember it." He shrugged, and looked slightly downcast. Kendall's eyes widened, as he scooted closer to James. Even Carlos, despite his crestfallen look, seemed interested in what James had to say.

"It's called Rasputin, but I don't know who that is." Jame shrugged apologetically, as Kendall closed his eyes and inhaled sharply in annoyance. It was as if every lead Kendall got, was met with a brick wall.

"Rasputin? The guy in Russia?" Carlos whispered, as Kendall and James glanced at Carlos with raised eyebrows. Carlos jumped from his cot, and scooted closer to the boys.

"I remember the lesson about him a lot," Carlos blushed slightly, which was an odd sight in itself. The dead look in Carlos's eyes seemed to contradict the lively pink spreading across Carlos's face.

"That was almost a decade ago Carlos—but what do you remember?" James suddenly quipped, his voice rising slightly in volume. Suddenly, Carlos's pink tinged cheeks disappeared and tears replaced them.

"I remember how he died." There was a tense silence in the jail cell. Carlos obviously knew Reaper's next move, and was afraid to tell Kendall and James. However, Kendall gently placed his hand on Carlos's shoulder and tried to emanate a confident smirk.

"Please, Carlos, tell us." Kendall pleaded, although there was obvious worry in his eyes.

"It was a rumor, of course, but a group of nobles invited the guy to their palace." Carlos spoke slowly, "They led him down to the cellar, where they served him cakes and red wine laced with a massive amount of cyanide. According to legend, Rasputin was unaffected." Carlos glanced at Kendall and James, the latter of whom gasped.

"T-They are going to poison Katie? Logan? And Geraldo?" James spoke, barely above a whisper. Kendall's eyes begged James to silence, as if to prevent the inevitable doom Kendall was about to hear.

"The prince shot Rasputin with a gun, but when he went back to conceal the body, Rasputin came back alive and lunged at him. He was shot three times in the back by the others and he was also clubbed. After that, he was still alive, and so they chopped off his penis," Carlos looked away, which almost made Kendall grin at Carlos's intact innocence. "and then dumped him into a river."

There was another tense silence between the three boys. They were afraid what this meant. Horrific images of beating, shooting, castration, and drowning filled the minds of the three men, but they continued to maintain the silence. It was as if the silence was the only matter in their control.

* * *

><p>"Get the van," A gruff voice spoke, as the individual next to him shook her head.<p>

"You know that we would be caught instantly. Besides, we need them as well." The individual complained, as she pushed back several strands of hair. The owner of the gruff voice sighed, until somehow the woman next to him screamed in an unknown emotion.

* * *

><p>Logan blinked again. Katie and Geraldo were huddled close to him, tears obvious in their faces. It hurt Logan to see the once vivacious Geraldo and the once strong Katie both so weakened. Logan was not aware of anything, but he knew that the trio was not in America anymore. He could not tell exactly where he was, but somehow, he could feel the winds telling him he was not in Africa or Europe. It could have been the fact that Logan saw many tanned individuals outside of the terminal from which the plane had landed. From the foreign letters, Logan had surmised that the group was somewhere in Asia, of all places.<p>

_We're not in China, Japan or any of the Western countries...we must be in India or Pakistan. That's what the symbols look like._ Logan thought quietly in his head. He nudged Katie slightly, who quickly wiped her tears.

"We're in Asia," Logan whispered calmly. His aplomb surprised him. By now, he would have been terrified and freaking out, despite being older than he was with his friends, but he still felt afraid. "But where?" Logan whispered. Katie peeked from the window from the plane that they were in, and she sighed.

"We must be in India. I can recognize the rupee symbol." Katie sighed bitterly. Logan gave her an incredulous look, and she shrugged. "I know my money symbols."

Logan took a deep breath, and held Geraldo close to him. It would be up to Logan to ensure their survival. He was not even sure where they were going.

Finally, the door to the back of the plane opened, and a portly pilot roughly grabbed the trio and shoved them out. His beady eyes glanced at them, as he grinned cheekily, especially toward Katie.

"I have been asked to...ensure you reach your destination in time." The man began to spoke, until Geraldo broke free and glared at the man.

"Where is Cawlos? And my uncles? And my mom? Why are we he'e?" Geraldo's lower lip jutted forward in anger, as Logan quickly grabbed the other boy, and gave a quick smile to the corrupt pilot, who shrugged. Logan then quietly bent down and whispered into Geraldo's ear, causing the boy to pout.

"Who did tell you to ensure that we reached our destination in time? You know, so we know who to address the thank-you cards to." Katie spoke dryly, placing a hand on her hip. The corrupt pilot grinned again, his eyes visibly scanning Katie, who shivered.

"That, I don't know. But now, if you all will be coming with me, I will—hey, what are you doing?" The pilot yelled, his beefy hands trying to grab Geraldo who had escaped Logan's clutches and had grabbed the pilot's bag. Geraldo then ran behind several people, with Logan, Katie, and the pilot on his trail.

However, Logan found Geraldo and grabbed him roughly, and snatched the bag out of his hands.

"Geraldo, now is not the time for games!" Logan yelled, as even Katie winced. The pilot grumbled something, and snatched the bag from Logan. Logan sighed, and turned to the pilot.

"He's probably antsy because he didn't get to use the restroom. May I take him? Please?" Logan asked. The pilot squinted, and Katie gave Logan a perplexed look. Logan felt bad for leaving Katie with the perverted pilot, but he could not let Geraldo hold it in any longer. The pilot grumbled, and nodded while Logan ran with Geraldo to the men's room. They immediately rushed into a stall, and began to pant.

"Did you get it?" Logan grinned, as Geraldo brightened. He conjured a cellular phone, which he had pilfered from the pilot's bag upon Logan's advice. Logan cheered, and immediately decided to dial the first number that came to mind; Kelly.

Truthfully, Kendall first came to mind, but Logan predicted that Kelly would be able to help him far more than Kendall could, seeing as Kendall was still being haunted by Reaper. Logan felt his heart pang as the tones began to ring, and suddenly a voice answered.

"K-Kelly? It's Logan!" Logan whispered into the receiver, afraid of having the pilot walk in on any moment. He heard a scream from the other line, a scream of an unknown emotion.

* * *

><p>"India? How the hell...Logan, so much has happened. What? But...Wait, can you...I...Hello?" Kelly spoke in scrambled sentences, as she stared at Gustavo incredulously. After hanging up her phone, Kelly basically looked at Gustavo and screamed again.<p>

"Mercedes sent Logan, Katie, and Geraldo to India! He managed to get on the phone with me, but we have to get to him!" Kelly begged, as Gustavo nodded. He then took a deep pause, before turning to Kelly.

"It's time that the dogs begin to appreciate why I was able to break Matthew McConaughey's belongings so easily..." Gustavo commented, as Kelly nodded. The two set out in a fast-paced sprint toward their vehicle.

* * *

><p>Kendall, Carlos, and James silently sat, pondering as to what could possibly occur with Logan, Geraldo, and Katie. Kendall shivered to think of poison, gun-shots, beating, and sexual castration. He could not even fathom to think of drowning or anything that would hurt the three of them.<p>

Nightfall had reached the prison, and it was silent again. After the realization of the Rasputin lyrics, the boys had become silent again, hoping the silence would give them the prudence to somehow help the trio from their prison cell.

However, a jingling of keys suddenly alerted the three boys, as they prepared to see a gruesome nightmare appear in front of them. And what a nightmare it was; Gustavo Rocque in spandex.

"Gustavo?" Kendall hissed, as Gustavo silenced the boys. He motioned for them to come out of the prison cell, and slowly they exited, noticing for the first time how much the scent of prison and shame had stuck upon them.

When Kendall walked into the light, he noticed all of the police guards were asleep, and Kelly stood with a very revealing dress and a plate of cookies. Upon seeing the boys, Kelly grinned, and embraced all of them, not caring if the clatter of the cookies that had put the officers to sleep would awaken them.

"Guys, Logan, Katie, and Geraldo are in India. No time for questions, come on before Mercedes realizes and somehow gets them in even more trouble!" Kelly hushed, as the trio and Gustavo moved along into the dark night. Kendall felt the urge to inform Kelly about ReaperToo, but he decided to wait until they were in safety.

To Kendall's surprise, Gustavo pushed the boys into the back of the van, and with Kelly, began to speed through the streets. Although the boys were too shocked to say a word, they were grateful.

They were grateful that while ReaperToo had made the first move, using death and horror as an attack, the boys were able to counter Reaper's attack with an attack made from relationships and trust.

The war had just begun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** Cannibal

**Title:** Scream

**Genre:** Drama / Suspense

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Sequel to Haunted. James, Kendall, and Carlos must find ReaperToo while racing against time to save their loved ones from an imminent nightmare. WARNING: Slash, Death, Cannibalism

**Written:** September 2011

**Word Count: **2,382 words

**Authors Note:** Thanks so much guys for your amazing feedback and your really nice messages! They meant so much to me! Just to let you guys know, I plan on updating my stories weekly. Already, some of you have noticed that I update on Mondays or Thursdays—for the most part, that will continue to occur. I have sort of divided my stories, so that I work on some of them for Mondays, and some of them for Thursdays. But we'll see :) Anyways, I would like to thank the awesome A.R Brooks, the invigorating IceRush, the awesome ALilBitInsane, the legendary Lovin' Big Time Rush, the super sega385, and the beastly BigTimeRushBabe!

* * *

><p><em>To Kendall's surprise, Gustavo pushed the boys into the back of the van, and with Kelly, began to speed through the streets. Although the boys were too shocked to say a word, they were grateful.<em>

_They were grateful that while ReaperToo had made the first move, using death and horror as an attack, the boys were able to counter Reaper's attack with an attack made from relationships and trust._

_The war had just begun._

Logan, Katie, and Geraldo painstakingly trudged through a dirty field, their shoes caking mud. After Logan had made the call to Kelly, he and Geraldo threw the phone away and walked out, much to Katie's obvious delight. The portly pilot grinned cheekily at them, his grin seemingly contaminating the innocence surrounding Geraldo and the feminine daintiness around Katie. Logan held them both close, finding a new found courage within himself.

It was psychologically enthralling. Not that their situation was anything to be happy about, but Logan did inwardly feel grateful. He knew, that of the four men, he was naturally the weakest. He could hardly stand his own ground, and even his overpowering intellect neglected to aid him in the direst of times. He felt as if this journey that he was trusted to take would help him develop his own strength, and prove that he was not the weak Logan Mitchell that everyone assumed he was.

That is, of course, if the trio survived.

Logan pushed forward, as Katie's face scrunched up every time her shoes made a squishing noise against the moist ground. Geraldo was obviously getting sick of the obtrusive scent of cows, a lot of which were grazing against the grass. Logan was tired, but knew he had to press forward. The pilot was walking them through the field, his sweaty skin obviously frustrating him. Instead of making lewd remarks to Katie, and derogatory remarks to Logan and Geraldo, he now simply made disparaging insults toward the three of them, and his fate to 'be walking them in this cursed sun'.

One of the things that worried Logan, aside from being brutally murdered, tortured, and hurt, was that time was running out for all of them. Logan was still recovering from his stabbing, and his own scars did not help him at all. He knew, if he was forced to do enduring physical labor, he would rip open his stitches and bleed to death. Geraldo had obviously not been vaccinated, and would be susceptible to catching a plethora of diseases. Katie was obviously worn out, and she never seemed to be able to perform high magnitudes of physical labor, suggested through her lithe form.

"Where are we?" Logan asked, as he clumsily overstepped a napping calf. Logan wiped some sweat off of his forehead, as he glanced toward the panting Katie and Geraldo. The sun was not only cursing the pilot, but Logan, Katie, and Geraldo as well. Suddenly, the pilot panted, and pointed over to a city.

It was striking city; it held beautifully shaped buildings, and a pious river flows through it, like as if it was the life of the area. Logan stood captivated by the intricate architecture, and the breath-taking display of culture and life.

Had Logan not been on a seemingly one-way ticket to his doom, he would have taken more time to appreciate and understand the lifestyle he was viewing.

However, the pilot yelled for them to continue, and the trio continued to follow the pilot. Logan inwardly wondered what the pilot would do if they tried to hide, but he did not want to take any chances. He knew James, Carlos, and Kendall would have tried to run, or at least fight, but Logan knew he would lose. Moreover, the bulging socket for a pistol on the pilot's belt was nothing below frightening.

"We're in Banaras." The pilot complied in a gruff voice, his thick accent dropping into his vowels again. Logan gave a tired glance at Geraldo, expecting the boy to giggle at the accent. But the boy seemed dejected and oppressed, and it almost killed Logan to see the once bouncing boy so tired and weary.

_Banaras._ The city sounded familiar to Logan. However, he preferred the sciences and mathematics. Geography was not a weak subject for him, but he was not familiar with every city. To his surprise, Katie piped up, her brown eyes expressing fatigue.

"So we're in Uttar Pradesh, in the north?" Katie pondered, her voice heaved and forced. Logan cringed slightly as he heard her pronunciation of the region, but figured he could have not done any better. Speaking languages was not one of Logan's best ideals...

"Yes, it is." The pilot winked at Katie, who shuddered. Logan almost wanted to do a double-take, and wonder how the innocent and intelligent girl beside him had even been in the same bed as the promiscuous and daring James Diamond. Logan figured it was almost the same as how he was falling deeper and deeper in love with Kendall Knight, despite being far away from him. Every step Logan took was not only for Geraldo, Katie, James, and Carlos, but it was especially for Kendall. Logan found himself missing Kendall greatly, and strikingly, he found that the only thing he wanted right now, aside from cool water, was to be embraced by Kendall and consoled by Kendall.

"So this is the Holy Ganges River, right?" Katie inquisitively asked. The pilot nodded again, except in this occasion, his nod became less lively and more suspicious. Even Logan was curious as to what Katie was thinking. Logan was, truthfully, concerned as to why they were taken to a holy city in India, but the water was tempting him. Logan was _so_ thirsty...

"May we get some water?" Logan immediately pounced on the silence, and surprised the pilot. The pilot stroked his chin for a moment, as he ceased his movements, and nodded. He then called over to a thin boy and said a few foreign words, and before long, the boy returned with four water bottles.

"Enjoy this water, as it may be your last." The pilot winked, as he chugged down his bottle. Katie and Logan stared at each other worriedly, as Geraldo gratefully sipped down his bottle. However, Katie and Logan continued to drink their water, appreciating the cold refreshing beverage.

"Why can't you tell us why we're here?" Logan asked, as the pilot smiled at Logan. Logan suddenly felt very uncomfortable and unnerved by the look given by the pilot, as he glanced at the three of them.

"I know why you're here." The pilot grinned widely again, as Logan began to feel unnerved. The lecherous manner in which the pilot was staring at Logan made him feel as if he was being eaten alive by the pilot.

After several more moments, the pilot commanded the trio to follow him. Logan, annoyed that he was being asked to follow the path to his death, decided to rebel. After drinking the water and quenching his thirst, felt confident.

"No." Logan simply stated, standing in front of Katie and Geraldo. The pilot turned around, and told Logan to follow him or else.

"I told you: No." Logan stood resolute. The pilot shook his head. He then pulled out his pistol, and held it straight against Logan's forehead. Logan's eyes widened, as his knees began to shake. He was never used to this kind of pressure—only Kendall could have withstood the enormous pressure that was inhabiting the group at this moment.

"He'll come along!" Katie pleaded, grabbing Logan's arm, and dragging him, motioning for Geraldo to come along. Before long, the group found themselves in front of a murky building, that resembled a dark cathedral. Geraldo seemed to tired to notice, but Katie and Logan gave each other another weary and frightened glance, before walking inside the building.

"Very good Indra, you have met my expectations well." A cold voice suddenly spoke from the darkness. Logan, Katie, and Geraldo looked up from inside the darkened building to see a silhouette cowering over them. Suddenly, shuffling was heard, and robed figures carried candles, lighting the various lamps across the room. Once illuminated, Logan noticed the eerily structured statues of deities and the oddly tinted portraits.

A figure stepped into the dim light, his face weary with age but tight with wisdom. His eyes scanned the trio with antipathy, as he shook his head. His long white tresses indicated a large sum of his years, but his muscular and bony fingers also indicated physical fitness.

"Hello Logan, Katie, and Master Geraldo," The tall man spoke coldly, as everyone, including the pilot, bowed. "I am Kalidasa Chiranjeevi, the head priest of the Aghori people in Banaras, India." The man adorned himself in a dull orange robe, while his bare chest was visible from a distance. His robe primarily covered his bottom area, leaving his torso and arms covered with a shawl.

"H-How do you know our names? A-And why are we here? What did R-Reaper tell you t-to do?" Logan stuttered in utmost fear. He was incredibly afraid of the situation at hand, and from Katie's tight grasp on his hand, Logan could tell that she was as well. Geraldo was gazing at some of the portraits, as if they were his worst nightmare embodied in a picture.

Kalidasa chuckled deeply, his laughter booming in the closed boundaries of the temple.

"All I am aware of is that we purchased enough meat to feed us for the weekend." Kalidasa licked his lips, as Logan began to blanch. His eyes widened as he began to slowly understand what had transpired...

* * *

><p>"Can your stupid jet move any faster?" Kendall yelled, as Gustavo glared at the angry man. He shook his head, and sighed.<p>

"Dog, this jet is moving at four-hundred and fifty miles per hour. We are moving PRETTY FAST." Gustavo bellowed, as Kendall fumed, and tucked in his arms. He was beginning to get anxious, and especially worried. James and Carlos had taken the liberty of updating Gustavo and Kelly of ReaperToo and everything they had faced so far. Kelly had given a gauze of sympathy, while Gustavo shook his head.

"I bet you Hawk is behind this," Gustavo suddenly barked, as Kelly shook her head, tucking back several strands of hair.

"Hawk has been out of business for years now Gustavo, and besides, I don't think even he would be psychotic enough to do all of this." Kelly contested, as Gustavo grumbled. James and Carlos watched the banter between their previous producer and his assistant with a feeling of nostalgia.

Suddenly, Carlos's phone vibrated, and it seemed like time had stopped as he pulled out his phone hesitantly to see the impending text message in his inbox. James, Kendall, Kelly, and Gustavo loomed over Carlos, curious to see his phone.

"_To save Logan, Katie, and Geraldo, you are on a flight. While this happens, I have the Pena's, Brooke Diamonds, and Mama Knight. If you dare go to Banaras, India to save them, then consider yourselves alone. For, not only will I kill them, but to the world all of your dirty secrets will be shown."_

Carlos dropped his phone, after he read the text message aloud. Kendall clenched his fists angrily, as James looked devastated. Kelly gave the boys a worried glance, while Gustavo looked out of the window, afraid to show any emotions.

"ReaperToo is a bitch!" James exclaimed angrily, turning the attention on the plane to him. Four pairs of eyes glanced at James, as he continued to huff and fix his hair. "They told us exactly where we can find Logan, Katie, and Geraldo, but they also threatened us not to go there. It's like, no matter what we do, ReaperToo will fucking win." James swore, kicking a seat in the process. He sat down angrily, warm tears cascading down his face. He was beyond frustrated, and Kendall felt terrible. Kendall was the leader, and he should have been trying to keep everyone together, but it was not working. Carlos was still depressed, and James was continuously beating himself down for causing everything, although Kendall had attempted to convince him otherwise.

However, Kendall knew that the situation was looking dire. ReaperToo had them in a checkmate. No matter what move they made, ReaperToo caught them in a web of pain. If they rescued Logan, Katie, and Geraldo, they could potentially lose Mrs. Knight, Mrs. Pena, Mr. Pena, and Mrs. Diamonds. Moreover, they could also lose their dignity and self-respect.

Kendall could hardly fathom how the world would react upon knowing that Kendall had molested Logan in his sleep; or that James had impregnated Kendall's little sister and had agreed to her abortion; or that Carlos continued to wet the bed; or that Logan had slept with his assistant producer.

Moreover, those were not the only secrets guarded to the boys. How would the world react if they knew that Carlos had a son? How would the world react if they knew James continued to smoke? How would the world react if they knew Kendall had been a struggling alcoholic? How would they react if they found out that Kendall was in love with Logan? How would the world react if they discovered that Logan was a kleptomaniac, and he cut himself? The world may have loved the boys as Big Time Rush, but would they understand their own vices?

It made Kendall feel apprehensive, as Gustavo peered at the boys, awaiting their decision. Would they continue to India, to find their loved ones? Or save their other loved ones and their fans?

However, Kendall, upon seeing Carlos broken, and James destroyed, knew he had to take charge. He took a deep sigh, and prayed that he was making the right choice.

"We're going to India." Kendall announced, as four pairs of eyes glanced at him. Kendall gulped uneasily, as he inwardly wondered if he had made the right choice.

Only time would tell, but for now, Kendall had moved his knight, and was awaiting for ReaperToo to make their next move...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** Sacrifice

**Title:** Scream

**Genre:** Drama / Suspense

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Sequel to Haunted. James, Kendall, and Carlos must find ReaperToo while racing against time to save their loved ones from an imminent nightmare. WARNING: Slash, Death, Cannibalism

**Written:** September 2011

**Word Count: **1,358 words

**Authors Note:** I'm SO sorry this story took so long to update! I promise that after next Thursday, it will be updated every following Thursday! I really do apologize. But I would love to thank Ano-nee-mus, Ercassiel-x, 801-chan, Lovin' Big Time Rush, IceRush, and squoctobird for your AMAZING reviews! You guys make my day with your insightful comments! Oh, and I apologize that this is a short chapter. It's mainly filler, although it's pretty vital.

* * *

><p>Jennifer Knight was sobbing, as tears streaked her soiled face. In front of her very eyes, her new lover and close friend, Charlotte, was decapitated. The sinister figure in front of her, who had abducted her, Brooke, and several other individuals, had simply not said a simple word, and grabbed Charlotte, and had sliced her head off. The corpse fell to the ground, while the head rolled toward Jennifer, as she continued to sob. She missed her son, daughter, and her friends and family. She knew Brooke was currently ill, and was continuously coughing up blood. It was bleak situation, where she, Brooke, and Carlos's real parents were tied against their will to a murky wall, with a shrouded figure simply coming in and out at random times of the day. Their chain was several inches long, so they only had a few inches to move around, and it was worse than any prison cell Jennifer could imagine.<p>

"Brooke," Jennifer asked, as the hacking continued, "are you alright?" Jennifer tried to hide her tears, and appear concerned, the latter of which was not hard to do. However, Brooke coughed again, before responding.

"I-I need my medicine, obviously," Brooke snapped, although her anger was directed toward the shrouded figure, who simply watched them. It was shady as to how they had all been abducted, but Jennifer remembered someone knocking at her door...

"_Eres un diablo!_" Carlos's mother screamed, presumably cursing out the shrouded figure, who simply turned and left the room again. Jennifer screamed in frustration, as the pain hit her. Mr. Pena was silent the entire time, as if some conflict was surrounding him.

If anything, she hoped her daughter, son and his friends were alright...

* * *

><p>"Guys, look at this," Kelly whispered, as her eyes widened to the largest area the boys had ever seen. They crowded around her smartphone, and gasped. Gustavo held up a finger, as he pulled out a laptop from a compartment, and quickly logged in to superscribe the video.<p>

"_This is Jennifer Golden_," The familiar voice of the Jennifer trilled at the tabloid news recurrently played on the website of TMZ, "_and it seems we have more juicy gossip about the singing sensation once known as Big Time Rush!_"

Suddenly, an image was pasted onto the screen, a familiar group shot of the band shortly before they ended their career together and pursued their own endeavors.

"_According to our source, these innocent boys have been hiding a lot_," Jennifer continued, as she smiled. The image was placed next to her, and slowly shifted to feature Kendall. Kendall's eyes widened, as Carlos's hand lingered over his shoulder in an attempt to comfort the boy.

"_Kendall Knight, the unofficial leader of this famous boy-band, maintained sexual relations with fellow band member, Logan Mitchell. Moreover, Knight is currently rumored to be an alcoholic. However, these tendencies are not shared by Knight alone. According to our source, his mother was recently seen with a woman, confirmed to be a lesbian as well. I guess it seems like we would have to wonder what the youngest Knight sibling, Katie, would undergo. But we can tell, once we glance at James Diamond._" Jennifer smiled cheerfully, as if she was reporting the weather. Kendall felt warm tears reach the ground, as Kelly stroked his back in a comforting manner, although it was to no avail. ReaperToo had truly beaten Kendall in this bout; Kendall would have never suspected that ReaperToo would actually go through with his or her threat.

"_James Diamond, the unofficial 'face' of this famous boy-band, not only slept with band member Kendall Knight's younger sister Katie, but also forced her to undergo an abortion. Furthermore, as we know, Diamond is recovering from his marijuana and inhalants addictions, and currently his mother faces cancer. We only hope that, unlike the Knight family, these tendencies don't pass on to James himself!_" Jennifer continued to report, as James suddenly felt the world beneath him collapse and erupt. It was a lie! Well, truthfully, most of it was true, but James had never forced Katie to undergo an abortion. It was against his own thoughts to believe that, and suddenly, a raw noise was made from his throat, and he found himself in tears with Kendall. It hurt so much to see his darkest secrets broadcast across the globe.

"_Carlos Garcia, or should we say Pena, was the unofficial 'action man' of Big Time Rush. We recently discovered that Garcia was adopted by the Garcia's when he was younger, and is truly thus a Pena. Funny name, right? But is it funny that Carlos, notably younger than Kendall and James, continues to wet the bed still, despite surpassing puberty years ago? And how do you feel about the fact that he had a child when he was a teenager, and is refusing to take custody of the child?_" Jennifer clicked her tongue, adding more spice to Carlos's paragraph for obvious reasons. Of all the boys, Carlos did go after the girls the most, and thus, Jennifer would remember Carlos personally. But Carlos whimpered, as he huddled himself against a chair, ashamed of himself. How could he even face the world now? Of course, Jennifer had lied about several facts, but nonetheless it hurt.

"_And last, but not least, Logan Mitchell, the unofficial 'brains' of the band. Our source informed us that not only was Mitchell addicting to stealing from stores and engaging in self-mutilation, but he was also interested in older women. That is correct folks, our source informed us that Mitchell and his assistant producer, Kelly Wainwright, slept together one night after a party." _Jennifer finished, as Gustavo immediately shut his laptop, and glanced at Kelly who seemed shocked at this portion of the news. She shook her head, and sighed.

"I never wanted to tell Logan this, because I remember the night, but he did not do anything to me. He was so drunk, he began to hump the bed," Kelly whispered, as her dark ebony skin tinged slightly, and tears slowly flowed downward, "and I just...I felt so bad seeing him in that state that I never wanted to drink to get drunk again. I never thought that he believed that he slept with me," Kelly whispered, as the three boys glanced at Kelly with an incredulous look that only made them want to see Logan again and inform him of his pardoning.

* * *

><p>It was painful to walk across the throngs of the crowd as a convenient TMZ channel played continuously across the terminal's TV's. Kendall even got stranded from the group and found himself pummeled by heavyset Indian men, who claimed that they didn't want "small trains" in their land. But Gustavo rescued Kendall, as Carlos and James were pummeled by objects from women. They immediately found a taxi driver who cared more for money than his own morals, and agreed to drive the group to Banaras. It was a crowded taxi, but the group was pressed for time.<p>

They needed to save Logan, Katie, and Geraldo before time ran out. They needed to save Mrs. Knight, Mrs. Diamonds, Charlotte, Mr. Pena, and Mrs. Pena before time ran out. They needed to save their own lives before time ran out.

ReaperToo had unleashed an atomic bomb on the lives of the band, and little did they know how much more horrible it was going to get...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** Bad Company

**Title:** Scream

**Genre:** Drama / Suspense

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Sequel to Haunted. James, Kendall, and Carlos must find ReaperToo while racing against time to save their loved ones from an imminent nightmare. WARNING: Slash, Death, Cannibalism

W**ritten: **October 2011

**Word Count: **2,184 words

**Authors Note:** Thanks SO much to IceRush and Santiyonr91 for their amazing reviews! It means so much to me! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Moreover, please I would LOVE to hear your theories on the three last paragraphs! : )

* * *

><p><em>They needed to save Logan, Katie, and Geraldo before time ran out. They needed to save Mrs. Knight, Mrs. Diamond, Charlotte, Mr. Pena, and Mrs. Pena before time ran out. They needed to save their own lives before time ran out.<em>

_ReaperToo had unleashed an atomic bomb on the lives of the band, and little did they know how much more horrible it was going to get... _

"Can you move any faster?" Kendall groaned, as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair. The heavyset Indian men who had assaulted him had left several bruises that seemed to emit a sense of longevity and pain. But pain was the least of all worries; Kendall felt as if the entire weight of the world was slowly collapsing over him. He wanted to find ReaperToo, and destroy them. He wanted to save Katie, Geraldo, his mother, Mrs. Diamond, Charlotte, Mr. Pena, Mrs. Pena, and above all, his Logie. He felt as if, he had never been closer to the other boy in his life, and yet life was so cruel to snatch him away right when feelings were slowly being figured out between the two. He also felt his leg twitch uncomfortably in the stuffed cab, as he was eager to inform Logan that Kelly had never actually been violated—let alone had any sexual interactions with Logan.

The driver, who had barely understood the group to start off with, grumbled as he seemed to understand Kendall's urgent tone. He mumbled some words in Hindi, which went unknown to the five in the rickshaw. Kendall could not believe that Banaras could be so far, although it was hard to even roll the word off his tongue. He sighed desperately, as time seemed to move so fast, while the six in the vehicle were stuck in a bubble of slow-moving time. Kendall glanced impatiently at Carlos and James, both of whom still seemed distant.

The instincts of leadership kicked into Kendall, as he felt his heart soften upon seeing Carlos diminish his usual bright ardor and upon seeing James omit any indications of his appearance. He knew that, within the past few days, the group has gone through hell over and over again. Right when they thought they were safe, they realized they were in a greater sense of danger—greater than what any of them could have fathomed in their worst nightmares.

There was a psychotic mastermind who was obsessed with bringing down Big Time Rush, and all those that stood with them. There was the fact that the psychotic mastermind had used Mercedes as a mere pawn to weaken the boys, so he or she could swipe in for the kill. There was the fact that some familiar faces, such as Bitters and Buddha Bob, had been brutally massacred, and their corpses unwillingly exposed to the group. It was something none of them could have fathomed when they took their first step into Hollywood.

Kendall could feel guilty radiating from James, as the latter male drifted into a world drenched with remorse, guilt, and regret. Kendall wanted to tell James that none of this was his fault—it was not James's fault that he had a _dream—_he had hope to live for and to live on for the entirety of his life. If anything, it should have been Kendall who was guilty. Had he not been the 'impassioned' leader that defended James so valiantly in front of Gustavo, perhaps Gustavo would have never seen the fire inside the boy, and thus would have never dragged them from the sanctuary of Minnesota to the dangerous ride of Hollywood.

Kendall took another deep sigh, as he glanced toward Carlos. He did not see his energetic Latino friend sitting next to James's but instead, an extinguished candle. Instead of seeing a bright flame, a bright flame that warmed together the group and welded them together, Kendall saw a stick of wax, with a darkened wick standing flaccidly on the burned column. It pained Kendall to see such misery present around him, especially from the two most driven and energetic people Kendall had the pleasure of knowing in his life. Once again, Kendall felt as if he had let everyone down. When he was younger, he had vowed to protect them dutifully and ensure that danger would never befall any of them. It brought tears to the green gems in Kendall's eyes as he envisioned the look of hatred and scorn that would be present on everyone's face as the realization sunk in to their mind; that Kendall had failed in protecting them from the darkness; that he was not a Knight in shining armor, but instead a failed drunkard.

"Where in," Carlos whispered in a dark monotone, "the place are they?" Carlos obviously mumbled over the debauched syllables of the location in India where Logan was reportedly kept. It was startling to Kendall to even think that their horrific adventure had gone from a prison cell to crossing over in India. Carlos checked his phone angrily, as if it had vibrated, and his face narrowed, as he seemed to be concentrating on the digits on the screen.

"In Banaras," Kelly commented quietly, as she kept her eyes straightforward, as if afraid to look at the broken faces of James and Carlos. Kendall could hardly even swallow the incredulous circumstances in which he found himself. What were the chances that he would one day be riding in a stuffy rickshaw in India to rescue the boy with whom he potentially wanted to settle down.

"I know that," Carlos quickly snapped, prompting the other four members of the impromptu group to glance at Carlos worriedly. He quickly shut his phone, as James checked his phone as well, seemingly checking the time. It was as if it was an inevitable moment; for the happiest, most flexible and resilient member of the group to finally snap as all the others had. "I'm not an idiot, Kelly, who can't even take of my own son!" Carlos whispered the last part dramatically, as tears freshly began to stream down his face. Kelly pursed her lips in, mumbling an apology, as she glanced the other way, afraid to further upset Carlos. James patted Carlos's shoulder, although Carlos shook it off.

Kendall could feel it. The effect of ReaperToo's atomic bomb. It was similar to the catastrophe that occurred to the Japanese years ago. Not only had they had to endure the devastating impact of an atomic bomb basically destroying their life, but they also had to sustain through years—no, generations of genetic mutations. Logan had commented on it one night while he was reading through a textbook for his classroom.

Kendall could feel the tight strings, that had been oiled and loosened after Gustavo's presupposed funeral, rusting over again and becoming tighter and far more fragile. Kendall felt as if one comment from anyone could potentially and permanently break the bonds between the men. They were connected by such strong strings, that had been already eroded due to Kendall's walking out nine years ago. It had been completely trivial—Kendall had been combating his own sexuality, and was at his boiling point. It took one comment from James to cause Kendall to erupt, and Kendall's explosion had certainly tampered with the bonds between the foursome, but over time, they cooled and especially, in the face of Reaper, Kendall felt those bonds strengthen once more to their original level of maximum power.

However, after Geraldo, Katie, and Logan had been robbed, Kendall felt as if these strings posed to be nothing more than a source for ReaperToo to engage in puppetry. The psychotic mastermind manipulated these strings for their own sadistic pleasure, and watched the four squirm in trouble and pain.

Kendall could imagine the horrible gazes on Logan's, Geraldo's and Katie's faces as they were poisoned and drowned in the water. However, it made Kendall notice something. As the Indian taxi-driver drove into the main city of Banaras, Kendall noticed the heavy source of water near the banks of the town. He eerily shivered, as he was horrified to see that the drowning connection could be true. For all Kendall could know, the trio could have been drowned already, with this trio following suit.

Suddenly, a thought drenched Kendall; were Logan, Katie, and Geraldo even alive? ReaperToo had been frustratingly silent, and for the first time, Kendall needed a confirmation. He wanted to hear a stupid rhyme that would tell him whether his loved ones were actually alive or not.

Kendall glanced at James and Carlos, as they stepped down from the taxi. Kelly used some random bills in her purse to pay the taxi-driver and Gustavo groveled about the heat, which normally would have made the males cringe, except they were too worried. They had to find three important people, without becoming found themselves. Unfortunately, it seemed as if they were already marked.

"_One two three, Logan cries for Kendall "to find me". Four five six, Katie sobs to get away from the dicks. Seven eight nine, Geraldo may never have anything on which to dine. You have till seven twenty five to find them in this lot, or else you all will be shot"_ ReaperToo had emailed the three boys, as they cringed in horrific images to even imagine Logan, Katie, and Geraldo in these impoverished conditions. Moreover, the horrible feeling that the boys had only an hour to find their loved ones terrified them—the death threat further ruined any inklings of hope they had. They were stuck in ReaperToo's game, and they had to escape.

"Dogs," Gustavo mumbled as Kelly and he looked slightly uncomfortable. They glanced at Gustavo impatiently, as their assistant-producer looked the other way shyly.

"I have some business to attend to here, so will you be fine here by yourselves? I'm going to be checking into the most expensive hotel here," Gustavo mumbled, as Kelly swatted a mosquito. It was dismal conditions, but Kendall was frustrated with Gustavo's antipathy.

"You're not going to help us?" Kendall roared, as Kelly immediately stood before Kendall, her eyes full of worry. She shook her head sympathetically, staring at the three boys.

"We have some urgent business that affects you all. Please, find Katie, Geraldo, and Logan, and let's get out of here. I already can feel that we're being watched," Kelly whispered, as the boys darted their eyes around, as if expecting to see men standing with snipers. However, they could not see anything, but the insidious feeling of being watched slowly formed within their hearts.

Kendall backed down slightly, as if letting Gustavo leave. The two adults sauntered off quickly, as if they were expecting to see someone. Kendall shrugged apathetically, as he glanced at the other boys.

"So I think we should head toward the temp—" Kendall was quickly cut off, to his utmost horror, by a fidgety Carlos, who was giving Kendall a dangerous glower.

"No, we're not following you anymore," Carlos whispered, pushing past James to jab Kendall in the chest, much to the blonde's discomfort, "or at least I'm not." Carlos muttered, as he glanced at James, whose face remained impassive.

"Carlos, what are you talking—" Kendall was once again interrupted, as his eyes slowly widened while his worst fears slowly were drawn to life.

"You've failed us Kendall," James whispered, as tears started to flow down his beautiful face, "It can't be my fault anymore!" James yelled, as Carlos held the other boy back. Kendall watched as their bonds permanently snapped—no longer could the boys rekindle any strength they would have had together. Kendall's fear of the duo finding out about his failure to them. It broke his heart into three pieces—each piece leaving him to accompany another boy, leaving him with an abyss.

"Well," Kendall mustered frustratedly, "fuck you." Kendall yelled loudly, attracting the attention of several passerby's. Kendall stalked off, upset over the entire ordeal. However, he did not have the luxury at this moment to cry. He needed to find Logan, Katie, and Geraldo within the hour, and hopefully use them as a catalyst to fix his relationship with Carlos and James.

Time was running out, and Kendall needed to find the trio. Time was running out.

* * *

><p>"I did what I was told," A voice stringently sobbed, as it attempted to regain control over its breathing. "Please..." The voice cried again.<p>

"Please..." A second voice called out.

* * *

><p>"Is it true then?" A voice asked, as its respondent nodded. There was a terse silence between the individuals in the room.<p>

"I cannot believe it." A different voice commented. The silence continued to stay into the room, until a buzz filled the air. There was a gasp, as suddenly, the same voice cried.

"First, blackmail, and then this? L-Look what happened!"

* * *

><p>"I hope the meal was delicious...he was certainly worth the struggle." Kalidasa Chiranjeevi smiled into the darkness.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** Madness

**Title:** Scream

**Genre:** Drama / Suspense

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Sequel to Haunted. James, Kendall, and Carlos must find ReaperToo while racing against time to save their loved ones from an imminent nightmare. WARNING: Slash, Death, Cannibalism

W**ritten: **October 2011

**Word Count: **2,086 words

**Authors Note:** Gosh, you guys are the BEST! I would love to thank rosiedoll, Love and Peace Forever, IceRush, Rhett9, squoctobird, and Ano-nee-mus! I loved reading all of your reviews, and I would love to hear more of your theories! Many of you guys have like pieces to the puzzle! : ) Moreover, I'm sorry for not thanking you personally! I usually do so, but this week has been extraordinarily busy for me. Just know that I love each and every one of you.

* * *

><p>Kendall wiped the brow of his head, as he panted. He had spent what seemed like hours, searching in every crevice and corner for clues or any hints as to where the trio could be, but there was nothing. No hints, clues, or signs anywhere. It was frustrating, and it only served to emphasize the fact that James and Carlos had also left him, like Logan had. Kendall was finally feeling what it truly meant to be <em>alone<em>. He was surrounded by darkness, despite the setting sun, and he needed the brightness of his friends to guide him through this horrible nightmare.

It was already seven in the evening in India, and Kendall was becoming frantic. ReaperToo had been frustratingly silent, and there were no clues as to where anyone was. Kendall tried to ask around, but the lack of pictures did not serve to help him in anyway possible. Instead, it only confused the passerby's, and made Kendall look odd. He was only grateful that no one recognized him as the one who slept with Logan, otherwise he would have to fear physical assaults.

Kendall continued to look, walking down the various alleys and darkened pathways, as he panted. There was nothing he could do. There was no way he could find anyone by himself. He needed James and Carlos. He was truly inept at being the leader. Like usual, he had let everyone down...

* * *

><p>"I did what I was told," A voice stringently sobbed, as it attempted to regain control over its breathing. "Please..." The voice cried again.<p>

"Please..." A second voice called out.

There was a cold, calculating laugh on the other line, as the two voices remain bounded by hand-cuffs. The owners of the voices struggled, but a group of robed men with masks of Scream held them bounded with their guns.

"Carlos...James...so sweet." The voice responded with a robotic auto-tuned voice. James cursed himself for a moment, as he actually believed that he would be able to identify who ReaperToo was.

"You would pretend to betray Kendall just to save him? But you forgot that without you two, he won't be able to find Katie, Geraldo, and Logan!" ReaperToo continued to comment, as Carlos whimpered. The situation was truly unfair. The boys were always put on the middle of a tightrope, and were expected to catch both ends without falling themselves. It was nearly impossible.

"P-Please! Just help him! Please! We followed your instructions!" James cried, as he nodded his head downward a bit, feeling a wave of dizziness spread across him. He had been sicker than usual, and while he may have thought that it was the air of India. Or at least he continued to convince himself so...

"How did you manage to not give Kendall any suspicions that you had received messages from me?" ReaperToo asked, amused. The phone line, which had been amplified so the boys could both hear the maniac, vibrated slightly.

Carlos immediately thought about how he had reacted when he first received the message...

_"Where in," Carlos whispered in a dark monotone, "the place are they?" Carlos obviously mumbled over the debauched syllables of the location in India where Logan was reportedly kept. It was startling to Kendall to even think that their horrific adventure had gone from a prison cell to crossing over in India. Carlos checked his phone angrily, as if it had vibrated, and his face narrowed, as he seemed to be concentrating on the digits on the screen. _

Carlos shook his head in shame, as he realized that he should have told Kendall. There would be no way that ReaperToo would have been able to tell. But fear was a potent tool on ReaperToo's side, and Carlos had been afraid of hurting his friend even further.

James pondered for a moment as he remembered when he got ReaperToo's message. It was another quaint rhyme, informing James that he was to betray Kendall and then report to a location where he would find Katie, Geraldo, and Logan safe. Unfortunately, James and Carlos had been fooled, and they had been kidnapped once they walked into the abandoned building.

_"I know that," Carlos quickly snapped, prompting the other four members of the impromptu group to glance at Carlos worriedly. He quickly shut his phone, as James checked his phone as well, seemingly checking the time. _

"Why are you doing this to us? What have we done to deserve such a horrible fate?" James exclaimed, far more dramatically than he intended to exclaim, but preferred not to change his extravagant emotion. If he was going to die, in the hole he had dug by his own greedy ambition, then he wanted answers.

"James," ReaperToo's cold voice reverberated through the electronic receiver, "you boys have sinned far more than any other group of friends have. You will pay for your crimes."

With those last cryptic words, the line was disconnected, and immediately, James and Carlos felt a wave of fatigue spread across their bodies, as the men in robes and masks injected a foreign substance into their arms, effectively knocking them out.

* * *

><p>Kendall panted, as he felt his throat tighten with thirst. There was not only the physical thirst he had for a cold beverage of water, but the thirst to find his friends. He tried contacting Carlos and James, but their phones immediately went straight to voice mail, perhaps indicating that they had turned their phones off and were now unable to even be contacted by Kendall. Kendall was afraid something had happened to the two, but he had nothing to corroborate his fears. Moreover, he glanced at the time. He only had five minutes left!<p>

"How am I supposed to do this...Where am I supposed to turn..." Kendall groaned, as he whimpered from the pain of the beating heat. People glanced at him curiously, but did nothing to help him. It was truly frustrating to be in a situation where escape was impossible.

Suddenly, Kendall's phone vibrated. Tiredly, Kendall pulled it out, and to no surprise, it was from an unknown number. Kendall wearily opened the message, and his eyes glanced at the message.

_Turn left into the cleft._ Kendall's eyes widened and immediately, upon turning left, Kendall found himself growing unconscious, the last thing on his mind a man in a robe, with a Scream mask.

* * *

><p>"Is it true then?" A voice asked, as its respondent nodded. There was a terse silence between the individuals in the room.<p>

"I cannot believe it." A different voice commented. The silence continued to stay into the room, until a buzz filled the air. There was a gasp, as suddenly, the same voice cried.

"First, blackmail, and then this? L-Look what happened!" Kelly cried, as she glanced at her phone. Gustavo and the agent glanced at her worriedly. They walked over to her phone, where a news video was currently on pause. Kelly hit the play button, and watched with horror as fire engulfed the building.

"_This just in; Rocque Records, the famous studio known for producing generation after generation of boybands, detonated moments ago. Police are on the scene, investigating for any survivors and attempting to search for any additional explosives. Firemen have attempted to douse the flames, but the large colossal studio continues to burn."_

Gustavo's legs quivered slightly, as he immediately sat on the chair, his eyes full of an impassive emotion. It was difficult for him to express any feeling.

"...Rocque Records was bombed, Gustavo." Kelly whispered, as the agent nodded a farewell to the duo as they were left in a confusion of tears and sorrow.

* * *

><p>Jennifer Knight sat silently, attached to the wall, as she heard Brooke Diamonds coughing again, and sobbing. The inhabitants of the prison cell had yet to have uttered a breath to each other after a man in a robe and a Scream mask displayed to them the unconscious bodies of Kendall, James, and Carlos. At first, Jennifer Knight wanted to believe that it wasn't true; that they had body doubles and this was psychological torture, but she could not digest it. After having been a mother to these boys, she could tell fake from real, and knew that each boy was currently unconscious, in a dismal pit full of rodents and insects.<p>

She gave a weary glance toward Brooke Diamonds, who had fallen asleep again. Lately, due to the adverse effects of her withdrawal from the medicine, Brooke had been resting frequently, and often wheezing a lot. It was frustrating to watch a close friend slowly become engulfed by a disease that could be treated—but unfortunately, the men who came in to watch the prisoners refused to give anything other than bread and water, but openly accepted the misery and pain in which each inhabitant found themselves.

Jennifer Knight gave a glance toward Mrs. Pena, who simply cried her way through the hours. She often mumbled sentences in Spanish, but said nothing to the others. Jennifer hardly slept but could continuously hear the Spanish jargon Mrs. Pena used when mumbling in her sleep, having corrosive nightmares.

Mr. Pena was perhaps the most curious of them all. He appeared as if he was in a forever state of shock and disappointment, as if he had procreated a sin so dark and devious that hell would be a reprieve for him. Jennifer had no idea where these thoughts had appeared from, but she continued to believe that they were somewhat true. Mr. Pena held a look of guilt on his face, which was an odd face to have in the faces of misery and desolation.

However, Jennifer slowly found herself reaching that stage of the night where she was no longer awake, but nowhere near the savior of sleep...

* * *

><p>Kendall's eyes slowly opened, as he found himself on a damp floor, sprawled across the ground. Instantly, he awakened, and he found himself in a small and dark room, appearing to be in a basement of some old architectural structure. The design on the top of the walls indicated an Asian or Indian influence, which gave Kendall the satisfaction that he was not too far away, but instantly, upon looking at his time, he glanced at his phone and to his horror, the phone was cracked, with a message scrawled on the surface of it:<p>

_Too Late._

Kendall instantly brought his knees to his chest, and began to sob. He could no longer take it. He had failed, and his baby sister, nephew, and potential lover had all died a horrible death, because he was far too inept of a leader to save them.

"Why...What did I do wrong?" Kendall screamed into the echoing walls, however his question was heard by no one, as it reverberated back into his eardrums.

It was too late. Everyone was gone. Kendall could not take the guilt. He wished to find an object of any kind of sharpness and end it all. He had failed. It was not like any mistake he had made when he was younger—this one was permanent. ReaperToo had killed Katie Knight, Logan Mitchell, and Geraldo King. The look on his mother's face, on Logan's mother's face, and on Stephanie's face would kill Kendall, if he didn't kill himself right now. James and Carlos no longer wanted to be associated with him, and there were no other motives for living. He was truly desolate, and alone.

* * *

><p>"W-Where am I?" A scared voice screamed out into the endless darkness, as a hooded figure simply gleamed. The owner of the voice squinted slightly, to read the markings on the wall beside the hooded figure.<p>

_Welcome to Hell._

It was written in a murky red liquid, and upon further inspection, there was a horrible, gut-wrenching scream as the corpse fell the floor, as if it was a recreational sandbag.

"I-I know you!" The voice sobbed in horror.

* * *

><p>"You are so...so...beautiful." A sickly voice whispered into the air, as if expecting it to honor him as a response.<p>

"Mhrshfsrhrhk!" A gagged voice cried out, as the owner of the voice struggled to be released from the metallic bonds. The body trembled in fear, as the man came closer and closer, holding a sharp scalpel in his hand.

* * *

><p>"Hold my hand! This is like a game! Keep quiet, and they won't find us. If we win, we get to see food again!"<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:** I Will Not Bow

**Title:** Scream

**Genre:** Drama / Suspense

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Sequel to Haunted. James, Kendall, and Carlos must find ReaperToo while racing against time to save their loved ones from an imminent nightmare. WARNING: Slash, Death, Cannibalism

W**ritten: **October 2011

**Word Count: **

**Authors Note:** Thanks so much to WonderlandGirl457, rosiedoll, blank, 801-chan, Rhett9, Fetish, and Love and Peace Forever for your AMAZING REVIEWS. I swear, you guys are just the BEST. I would also like to really warn you guys that this story is obviously taking a darker turn, and I advise you guys that if you start to get too disturbed with things occurring in this story, let me know so I can tone it down. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Kendall continued to sit in a horrible desolation, as he could see everyone who he cared about leaving him to his own troubles. Kendall wiped his tears with his dirty sleeve, but continued to lay against the dirty and grimy wall of the dark sanctuary. He had nothing else to do, but cry and sob. What ReaperToo wanted from him was beyond him, and unlike with Mercedes, there were no clues or anything to propel Kendall to discover who could be behind all of this. His phone was broken beyond repair, and Gustavo and Kelly were not aware of his location. Nothing was going to save Kendall, and he was most likely going to die of painful starvation.<p>

However, a foreign noise attracted his attention, as Kendall attempted to use the moonlight to guide his way toward the noise. Kendall crawled on his knees, as he tried to find the source of the noise. Suddenly, he noticed that the room had a narrow hallway, from which there was a small opening—as if for mail. Kendall noticed, from the glimmer of moonlight from the narrow windows at the top of the room, that it was a cylinder container. Kendall squinted his eyes, and grabbed it, wondering what it could be. Upon touching it, it felt similar to a soda canister, and Kendall wondered if this was ReaperToo's method of nourishing Kendall.

However, another cylinder rolled through the slot, and Kendall immediately caught it, eager for any link to the real world. It wasn't a soda can, but a clear plastic container in the shape of a cylinder. With trembling hands, Kendall opened it up and a piece of paper and a photograph fell onto the floor. Using the moonlight as his light, Kendall moved around the letter, and began to read it.

_Kendall, _

_If you wish to see them alive, then you must do as I say. First, drink this can, and then wait until day. _

Kendall shivered as the familiar rhyme scheme haunted Kendall. He, however, was eager to see who else was alive in this desolate war against ReaperToo. Glancing at the photo, Kendall wanted to cry. James and Carlos were both bruised, and unconscious in the photo, with knives to their throats. Kendall felt his tears flow down his face, as he realized the utmost danger in which his friends were. Suddenly, Kendall grasped for the can, and to his horror, it was a can of beer—alcohol.

He had never wanted to disappoint his friends, but ReaperToo was playing a horrible game. Either way, Kendall lost. His friends would hopefully understand as to why he had to drink the _delicious_ nectar again. It was his only way to save his surviving friends...

* * *

><p>"W-Where am I?" A scared voice screamed out into the endless darkness, as a hooded figure simply gleamed. The owner of the voice squinted slightly, to read the markings on the wall beside the hooded figure.<p>

_Welcome to Hell._

It was written in a murky red liquid, and upon further inspection, there was a horrible, gut-wrenching scream as the corpse fell the floor, as if it was a recreational sandbag.

"I-I know you!" The voice sobbed in horror. Carlos watched as the decapitated head of Charlotte, Mrs. Knight's girlfriend, littered the floor and her headless body served as a canister of blood for paint. It repulsed Carlos, as he continued to sob and heave in disgust. He could feel the horror filling his body, as he saw the moon purposefully illuminating the words written in blood. What had he done so wrong that he deserved this pain and torture? Where were Kendall, James, Logan, Katie, and Geraldo? Where was everyone?

Carlos sat, with his knees to his face, as he continued to sob. He simply wanted things to return to how they had been when he was a teenager—where he could be carefree and continuously pull dangerous stunts without a simple worry about his health. He wanted to be free enough to live with Logan, Kendall, James, Katie, and Mrs. Knight again.

Carlos's body convulsed slightly, in the trembling realization that the time had passed, and perhaps Katie, Geraldo, and Logan were gone. They were gone from this world, like Charlotte was, and so many others could be. Carlos could already feel the war against ReaperToo destroying his life as he knew it, and as much as he wanted to believe that they were all alive, fighting for their life, he knew it was difficult to believe so with so much darkness surrounding him.

Carlos's thoughts drifted toward his parents as well—all four of them. Were they alright? Why was ReaperToo now after their loved ones? Mercedes had simply stuck to harming Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos, but had crossed a line by kidnapping and abducting Katie and Geraldo. However, it was as if ReaperToo knew no limits; he or she simply did what he or she wanted to do, without any remorse.

Carlos sobbed, relishing the feeling of the tears on his face. He was always the happy one, but for once, he simply wanted to end it all and let ReaperToo win. Carlos could not stand this much pressure—he was cracking under it, and he was sure ReaperToo knew that. That was what ReaperToo wanted—to inflict as much pain and horror possible so that the boys would be begging for death. Except, Carlos would never beg for death. Despite his innermost feelings, he would always stand proud and tall for his friends, even if it meant the death of him. Carlos Garcia was a friend, brother, son, boyfriend, father, and above all, a member of Big Time Rush, regardless of their status as a band.

Yet, despite this constant inner motivation that Carlos relied on, he still found himself wishing for the light of the sun, instead of the moon. The moon gave an eerie glow to the corpse, and the words, giving it a spectral appearance. Carlos simply wanted the nightmare to end, and the morning to begin.

* * *

><p>"You are so...so...beautiful." A sickly voice whispered into the air, as if expecting it to honor him as a response.<p>

"Mhrshfsrhrhk!" A gagged voice cried out, as the owner of the voice struggled to be released from the metallic bonds. The body trembled in fear, as the man came closer and closer, holding a sharp scalpel in his hand.

"Why do you struggle so, my love? You are always right—your face is _so_ beautiful..." The man sadly sang, as he caressed his hand over James's face; the face stricken with tears. The man clicked his tongue as he sauntered to his desk, and prepared to sanitize several tools.

_How did I get in here? Where the hell am I?_ James thought frantically, as he attempted to pull at the rough leather bindings that forced him to remain present on the makeshift surgical tent.

"You know, when that fellow told me about you, I didn't believe I could get such a specimen..." The elderly man continued to whisper, as his gray wisps of hair shone in the ominous moonlight. James's eyes widened, as he continued to struggle. The man, with the white apron, shifted slightly to hold the sharp tool in the moonlight, as it illuminated his materials.

"I came all the way to India for this, and I will get your face. I want to carve your skin, and make it into something...something so beautiful. As if you were a puppet, dancing to my own tunes..." The man continued to hum, as James saw a chest full of waxed wood emerge from the moonlight. James suddenly paled, as he pondered the various possibilities of what the man could do to him.

"It's a shame I cannot get the entire bunch. Can you imagine, if I were to re-create Big Time Rush? I would be famous..." The man teetered off into a dark corner of the room, as James continued to struggle. He felt an urge to cough, but the tape placed onto his mouth prevented him from expelling his infectious cough.

"I only hope I can get it to match your beauty..." The man whispered into the air, as he continued to pull out various materials. James's eyes widened, as he continued to struggle and pull against the forces against his chair. This man was a complete lunatic, and James could not afford to simply remain immobile while this man indulged in some dark fantasy.

_I need to get out of here...rescue Carlos...rescue Geraldo...rescue Logan...rescue...Ka...Ka...Katie._ James slowly found himself becoming tranquilized for the second time that day, as the moonlight continued to touch his face, as if impressing it and suggesting to the crazed man to accelerate in his procedures.

The moon always shone brightest whenever it was darkest...

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a sharp noise brought Carlos's attention back to reality, as he realized his vision was blurry from a rampant flow of tears. Carlos immediately dragged his arm across his face, wiping it clean of tears of anguish. Suddenly, beside the rotting corpse and the ethereal words painted across the wall, a television had appeared, and suddenly, a face appeared on it—a face all too familiar and unfriendly. The face of Scream, with the robe and all. It waved eerily to Carlos.<p>

"_It's time you pay for your crime. Let's see how your friends are in this time."_ ReaperToo sang ambiguously on the screen, as it suddenly shifted to James remaining bound in a chair, being injected by an elderly man, whispering in his ear romantically, and caressing his face. Meanwhile, Kendall found himself surrounded by beer cans, and continued to drink them, smiling jubilantly and remaining aloof of his surroundings.

"Oh my gosh..." Carlos whimpered, as he saw ReaperToo taking stabs more painful than any knife could plunge; he or she was hitting at the raw nerve, indulging Kendall in his alcoholism and seemingly putting James through a surgery where he would lose what mattered most—his face.

"I have to help them, I can't afford...I don't have the luxury..." Carlos began to whimper, as he remembered all the moments where Kendall and James were there for him. While Carlos knew Logan was gone, he still wanted to believe Logan was with him in spirit. He would make it through this, for all of them. Carlos was not done yet. "I don't have the luxury to break down now," Carlos commented, as he pushed the TV set, destroying it before it could pollute and degrade his mind any further. Carlos panted, as he felt an exhilarating rush. He was going to be the one fighting ReaperToo now; Kendall would no longer have to have the burden on himself, and this time, Carlos would win.

* * *

><p>"Hold my hand! This is like a game! Keep quiet, and they won't find us. If we win, we get to see food again!" Katie whispered, as she grabbed Geraldo's hand. They walked through the dark depths of the underground labyrinth of the temple, where they found scary depictions of deities and other monstrous images. Katie shivered every time they passed through something that could be in her nightmare—coming from the girl who was hardly afraid of anything. However, Katie had to rely on Geraldo's acute vision, as her vision was blurred with tears. Logan had performed the ultimate sacrifice for Katie and Geraldo.<p>

"This way!" Katie commented, wiping her eyes and noticing the light. She was not aware of exactly where she was, but she knew she needed to escape with Geraldo before the Aghori discovered them. The two continued to run across the stoned floor, until they heard a crash—a crash as if something had fallen and broken!

"Geraldo, wait!" Katie whispered, as the boy stood attentive. Katie wouldn't venture down this hallway of the labyrinth of the temple. However, what terrified her was his yawning. If Geraldo passed out, Katie was nowhere near strong enough to carry him and escape from the Aghori. She noticed the peering moonlight, and instantly a thought came to her mind—she and Geraldo would have to rest until both were fully capable of leaving. The only trepidation Katie had was that Geraldo would not be able to take any shifts, and she would eventually pass out. Their presence would be shrouded by the darkness of the night, but if they did not awake in time, the sunlight would reveal them.

"Let's hide here for a bit, and then we'll leave. Sssh, come on, follow me!" Katie hushed as she led Gerlado into a dark corner, hopefully dark enough for them to hide in for several hours while Geraldo rested.

_I hope...I hope everyone else is alright._ Katie thought somberly, as she felt Geraldo rest his head against her shoulder and slowly slumber into sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Crash<em>

The make-shift wall came tumbling down, as he panted. He had to escape, before ReaperToo realized it.

* * *

><p>"P-Please...forgive me...I'm so sorry Logie..." A voice whimpered into the darkness, as it held a lifeless corpse in its hands.<p>

* * *

><p>"I am first going to rip out your guts, then slowly peel off your skin into ribbons, and then clean up the excess nectar of blood. Afterward, I shall apply this and make you my puppet...all the while, your heart will still be beating as mine does when I listen to your angelic voice."<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:** Still Waiting

**Title:** Scream

**Genre:** Drama / Suspense

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Sequel to Haunted. James, Kendall, and Carlos must find ReaperToo while racing against time to save their loved ones from an imminent nightmare. WARNING: Slash, Death, Cannibalism

W**ritten: **November 2011

**Word Count: **3,054 words

**Authors Note:** Thanks so much to Rhett9, Lovin' Big Time Rush, Fetish, IceRush, TheClaire24, WonderlandGirl457, rosiedoll, 801-chan, Love and Peace Forever, and squoctobird for your amazing reviews! You may be wondering why it took me so long to update—let's just say life was beginning to overwhelm me with certain things, but I think I'm better now. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p>Carlos breathed in deeply, as a myriad of memories flooded him. It was all too simple. It had to be done. There was nothing he could do but perform this task, and hopefully prevail. It would hurt him in the long run, and he knew it, but he had to do it. He had to save Geraldo, his only son. He had to salvage his relationship with Stephanie, his only love. He had to save Katie, his only sister. He had to save Kendall, James, and Logan, his only brothers. He had to save Big Time Rush, his only hope for a better tomorrow.<p>

Carlos glanced at the broken television set, which still cackled a bit of excess static electricity, and attempted to continuously inhale, hoping to gather enough strength and resolution within his frame to do it.

Carlos took another glance around. It made enough sense. There was something odd about the fact that there was a television set within his vicinity, and yet no door to escape. It was eerily cognizant of a ghost, and while Carlos certainly believed ReaperToo to be some sort of spectral creature, he knew that ReaperToo was still human, and employed human guards and assailants. Carlos slowly positioned his body, his eyes accustomed to the darkness, and tried to search for an exit of some kind—a hidden passageway in which he could escape this torture and rescue everyone.

It had been his dream for the longest time to be a superhero—specifically, to be El Hombre Del Flaming Space Rock Man. He thought, once he saw Geraldo for the first time, that his dream could still figuratively come true—he could be a hero for Geraldo, and figuratively save him from his troubles. However, life had a cruel turn and took Carlos's son away from him. However, now, more than ever, Carlos knew it was his true calling to be a hero and to save all those for whom he cared.

"I have to do this, I'm not the dumb one. I'm Carlos!" Carlos confided in himself, as he scouted around the impenetrable darkness for some access in and out of the vicinity. Carlos knew there had to be one, but he was simply not thinking enough.

"Think, think...what did I waste my time doing in school?" Carlos pondered, as he recalled himself sitting on the familiar orange sofa, watching cop shows and murder mysteries instead of doing the homework obviously in front of him. Then, it hit Carlos; there had to be something artificial within the room. He looked around, and was surrounded by four main walls, but there had to be something more. Carlos took a deep breath as he steadied himself. He began to walk around the room, leaning close to the walls and knocking on them softly to listen for an echo. If his suspicions were correct, then there was a makeshift wall. It was the only logical explanation to Carlos.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking around in a square, Carlos heard the sound he was looking for—a hollow sound, one without much substance. Instantly, Carlos's heart began to race, as he attempted to push against it and rapt his knuckles against the surface, imagining it to come tumbling down.

However, it was to no avail. The makeshift wall continued to hold in place, and Carlos huffed in frustration. It was tantalizing as to how nearby escape was, and yet how unattainable it was. Carlos wished bitterly that he still held his helmet, and could smash through the wall.

Like a spark catching fire, Carlos's eyes widened. The wall could not be very strong if it was makeshift, and was made to be disassembled upon notice. Carlos instantly straightened his back again and stared at the wall, as if it was taunting him. Carlos squinted his eyes, determination filling his blood. He would do this. It was all on him. He no longer had the luxury of breaking down, and letting others suffer for his inaction.

Carlos walked steadily to the farthest corner of the dark room, trailing his hand across the walls to find balance. Once Carlos felt as if he had walked far enough, he took another inhale.

"This is for Katie!" Carlos yelled, as he instantly ran and slammed his body against the wall. For a moment, Carlos expected the wall to come tumbling down, but instead, Carlos bounced and hit the floor. He winced in pain, and was sure that somewhere, he was bleeding, but he knew he needed to keep on trying. Carlos skipped back to the approximate location of his original spot, and instantly imagined Kendall, Logan, and James, with a smile on each of their faces. Carlos closed his eyes, and ran as fast as he could, slamming his body into the wall.

Once again, nothing occurred, although Carlos swore he felt as if some brick became loose. Carlos could also feel the grainy texture of dust accumulating around the bottom of the wall, hopefully suggesting the weakening of the wall.

Carlos paced back to his spot, and panted. He could feel his entire body quaking in pain, but he knew he had to keep on trying. It was to save Kendall from the alcohol; to save James from the psychotic doctor; to save Logan from being killed; to save his son, and Katie. It had to happen.

Carlos imagined Geraldo, smiling and hugging him. Carlos felt tears race down his face, as he remembered the warm embrace from the little boy. Taking another deep breath, Carlos ran as fast as he could, withholding any inhibitions, and slammed against the wall, hoping to see it cave and fall to pieces.

Unfortunately, it did not. Carlos once again sat on the floor, his eyes stained with tears, and his shoulder bleeding. His legs were screaming in pain, and Carlos's head was burning, but he knew he couldn't give up. He had to keep on trying. It was the only way out of this hell.

Carlos finally prepared himself, as he imagined Big Time Rush. He saw Mrs. Knight smiling at the boys, with James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan playing video games, with Katie robbing Fruit Smackers from Bitters, with Stephanie dancing with him, with Geraldo playing in his arms, with his real parents hugging him, with everyone for whom Carlos cared. Carlos took a deep breath and ran, no matter the burn and pain.

_Crash_

The make-shift wall came tumbling down, as he panted. He had to escape, before ReaperToo realized it. Carlos grinned to himself, as he felt more and more blood cake at the top of his head. Carlos limped slightly, as his eyes slowly became accustomed to the murky light. He held his hand against the nearby wall, panting. He had just broke down through a wall, and lived to tell the tale.

"I have to find everyone," Carlos panted, as he felt his eyes tearing up again. The pain in which Carlos found himself reminded him of the results of all of his painful stunts, and he bitterly wished Logan was beside him, helping him through the injuries.

* * *

><p>Carlos always went to his right, whenever he was lost. He figured if he kept on going right, he would either end up in his destination, or where he stared, in which case he would take left. However, Carlos continued to tread upon the path, hoping to find some life—and not in the shape of ReaperToo's men or women.<p>

He hated the scraping noise his shoe made as he limped his foot across the ground. He hated the damp feeling atop his scalp. He hated the way his entire body was screaming at him to stop, but Carlos knew he had to keep on going. He had to save everyone, and it was his mission as El Hombre Del Flaming Space Rock Man. He was going to make everyone proud.

Suddenly, Carlos noticed movement. He limped slightly to his left, leaning against the wall, as if it would shield him from any impending danger. However, the movement ceased, and Carlos squinted his eyes. Whatever caused the movement was far too large to be a rodent, but far too small to be a body guard. Carlos decided to test his luck, and scooted closer and closer to where he saw the movement.

The scraping of his shoes continued to make an irritating noise, as Carlos started to hear breathing. His heart began to race, as he hoped he was nearby someone who could help him. He doubted any guards would be resting, and Carlos immediately enveloped himself into the darkness, hoping to find some sort of salv—

_BAM_.

Carlos felt his body cave into the adjacent wall, as a stinging slap spread across his face. He mewled slightly, as he felt his body drag down onto the floor. Instantly, two silhouettes towered over him, their faces shrouded by darkness.

"I was awake, you scumbag. You can't get me now!" A feminine voice hissed, as she grabbed the shorter figure's hand. Instantly, Carlos recognized the voice and tried to mewl as loud as he could.

"K-Katie! It's Carlos!" Carlos breathed, as suddenly the two figures stopped. Katie whipped her head around, and ran to Carlos, feeling him in the darkness.

"Oh my gosh, Carlos! I'm so sorry! I thought you were—What happened?" Katie whispered, as tears began to flow down her face. The darkness of the alleyway in the basement seemed to cover them, but the murky light provided a reflection to the crystals. Carlos mustered a smile, and grinned.

"I broke down a wall." Carlos breathed, as he coughed. Katie instantly withdrew her hand from Carlos's scalp, and giggled silently. Carlos reached his hand upward, as Katie helped him regain his poise. Instantly, another force ran forth and grabbed his waist.

"Cawlos! Daddy!" Geraldo squealed, as Carlos felt his breath return to him. He hugged Geraldo as tight as he could, without choking the boy. He had never felt so satisfied before in his life, and instantly Katie joined the group embrace. There was a tender and intimate moment, until Carlos slowly broke the embrace, reluctantly.

"Where is everyone else?" Carlos asked, as the group shifted slightly into the light so they could see each other better. It was then Carlos saw how disheveled both Katie and Geraldo were—although it brought him great relief to see them.

"I'm not sure," Katie shrugged, although her eyes suddenly began to glaze. Carlos raised an eyebrow, as he continued to breath deeply. Katie took a deep breath as well, and held onto Carlos and Geraldo.

"Logan," Katie took another breath, presumably to halt her tears, "managed to free us, and distracted the Aghori until we could escape. I don't know if he's okay or not, but we're hiding here until daytime, so then we could escape." Katie sobbed slightly, as Carlos instantly brought her back into another embrace. This was truly war—except it was a war where Carlos was unsure as to what perpetuated it. It was mysterious and eerie and dark.

"Let's try and find the others, and then we'll find Logan. I'm sure he's fine. He's the smartest, 'member?" Carlos smiled, as Geraldo squeezed his hand. Katie nodded silently, as they continued their trek across the dark hallways. Carlos was not sure what time it could be, but from the dim lights peeking into the cracks of the basement, Carlos assumed it was past midnight, but before dawn.

There was a comfortable silence as the trio walked, their hearts beating fast in fear of being caught. They assumed that if guards had been looking for them, they would have located them by now. That was their comforting torch of light as they traversed through the alleys.

Suddenly, there was a deep moan. Instantly, Carlos heard heavy footsteps, and noticed a small area covered in darkness to his right. He grabbed Geraldo and Katie and slid against the wall, hiding under the darkness. A heavyset man in a robe walked past them and cascaded away, into the darkness. Carlos, Katie, and Geraldo waited several moments, listening only to the sound of their heartbeats, until Geraldo got up, and peered. He glanced at Katie and Carlos, and smiled. Carlos limped forward, as Katie helped him walk, as the trio walked forward in the direction from which the robed man came. They knew that another member of their family was to be found.

* * *

><p>"I am first going to rip out your guts, then slowly peel off your skin into ribbons, and then clean up the excess nectar of blood. Afterward, I shall apply this and make you my puppet...all the while, your heart will still be beating as mine does when I listen to your angelic voice." A sickly voice whispered, as James lay unconscious on the makeshift operating bed. Carlos watched with horror, as the old man teetered to his materials, and hummed a Big Time Rush melody. Katie gasped silently, as she covered Geraldo's eyes. This was too morose. However, Carlos and Katie stared at each other, and knew that they had to do something or else James would be gone.<p>

"Stop!" A sudden voice robbed Carlos of his thoughts, as he saw Geraldo sneak past Katie and Carlos and glare at the old man. The old man stopped humming, and turned to see Geraldo glaring at him.

"Oh, what do we have here? A second puppet to dance with me?" The old man eerily grinned, as Katie and Carlos stepped out of the shadows, their hearts beating rapidly.

"Leave James alone—NOW!" Katie shrilled, as the old man looked bewildered, and glanced at the unconscious James.

"N-No! He is mine! He will be mine! He will dance for me, his beautiful self mesmerizing me every night..." The old man trilled onward, as Katie blanched slightly, looking sick. Carlos cast her a sympathetic look, as Geraldo glanced at his father for direction.

"Leave him, or we will hurt you." Carlos spoke bravely, his superhero persona flaring through upon the glance of his son. Geraldo gave a weary grin, as he turned to face the old man, matching his father's ferocity. Katie held her own anger and threat, as the man chuckled. He pulled a scalpel from his tray of materials, and stared at the trio. Carlos wanted to laugh—the poor, delusional stalker obsessed with James believed he stood a chance against a ten year old, a woman, and a debilitated but hyperactive man.

"You can't hurt me. _He_ promised that I could have James, if I kept quiet about it..." The man spoke, his voice relying on a false religion. Carlos shook his head in disgust, as he imagined horrible thoughts of what the man was attempting to do. From the gross description Carlos had heard, it seemed as if the man wanted to strip James of his humanity, while preserving his good looks and creating a slave of some sort to sing for him. It was disgusting, and wrong.

"Let James go, or we will hurt you." Katie threatened. Suddenly, she took a step forward, and grinned wearily as the man stumbled backward slightly, trembling. Katie shook her head, as she motioned for Geraldo to come forward.

"Geraldo, tie him up with me. Carlos, untie James." Katie commanded, as the old man began to tremble more and more. Katie stared at him with scorn, with so much ferocity that Carlos began to shiver.

_Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn, or something along those lines. _Carlos thought, as he worked on untying the unconscious actor. It was slightly difficult to do while his body burned in pain, and his head throbbed, but from the corner of his eye, he watched Katie use the string on the ground and work with Geraldo to tie this man.

"Please! Let me go! Don't leave me here! Please!" The man trembled, his voice quaking. However, from the look Katie gave him, he immediately silenced.

As Carlos trudged with the unconscious James, and left the room with Katie and Geraldo, they knew there was only room one left. However, the blood curling scream horrified Carlos, as he glanced at Katie and Geraldo. Kendall's roar was familiar—and it was horrifyingly familiar.

Carlos, as fast as he could waddle with the unconscious James Diamond on his back, followed Katie and Geraldo to the source of the noise. It was surreal as to the situation in which the group found themselves—lost in a basement full of rooms and torture devices. It was almost as if they were in some horrific movie, which would mean that no one was dead...

Another blood curling scream was emitted, as Katie found the room with Kendall inside of it. Fortunately, the make-shift wall on the outside was still moist, indicating that it could be taken apart. Geraldo began to follow Katie's actions of withdrawing the bricks from the wall, and throwing them as softly as they could against the ground to open up a hole in which the group could fit.

After what seemed like forever with the sobs coming from Kendall, Katie crept through the hole, along with Geraldo. Carlos shifted slightly, letting the unconscious body of James slide in first, after which Carlos entered. However, to his horror, he saw Kendall cradling a body, his back turned toward the group.

"P-Please...forgive me...I'm so sorry Logie..." Kendall's voice whispered into the darkness, the voice intoxicated with sadness. Carlos could not believe whether the body in Kendall's hand was Logan's, and from the horrified look upon Katie's face, Carlos took it upon himself to inspect the body.

However, what he saw shocked him. There was the pale skin, the short brown hair, and the familiar chocolate brown eyes, once full of warmth, now artificial and cold. Carlos gasped, as Kendall continued to sob.

Was it truly the end? Was Logan truly dead? Carlos could not swallow such a fact, and slowly felt himself dropping into the darkness, his eyes fluttering shock. He felt his back slide against the wall, as he slid into a fetal position, his eyes wet with tears...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:** Your Magic

**Title:** Scream

**Genre:** Drama / Suspense

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Sequel to Haunted. James, Kendall, and Carlos must find ReaperToo while racing against time to save their loved ones from an imminent nightmare. WARNING: Slash, Death, Cannibalism

**Written: **January 2012

**Word Count: **2,275 words.

**Authors Note:** Thanks so much to LoveXCute, Mrs. K Henderson, crazyBTR14, LookAwaySeeTheLights, Sabrina Schmidt, 1SabrinaPena, MistySorrow, Lovin' Big Time Rush, TheClaire24, Ano-Nee-Mus, Phoebe Georgina, Fetish, WonderlandGirl457, IceRush, Santiyonr91, rosiedoll, and BigTimeRushBabe for your amazing reviews and support! Because I've taken so long to update, I have a special treat for you, but you have to read to the bottom!

* * *

><p><em>"P-Please...forgive me...I'm so sorry Logie..." Kendall's voice whispered into the darkness, the voice intoxicated with sadness. Carlos could not believe whether the body in Kendall's hand was Logan's, and from the horrified look upon Katie's face, Carlos took it upon himself to inspect the body.<em>

_However, what he saw shocked him. There was the pale skin, the short brown hair, and the familiar chocolate brown eyes, once full of warmth, now artificial and cold. Carlos gasped, as Kendall continued to sob._

_Was it truly the end? Was Logan truly dead? Carlos could not swallow such a fact, and slowly felt himself dropping into the darkness, his eyes fluttering shock. He felt his back slide against the wall, as he slid into a fetal position, his eyes wet with tears..._

Carlos felt the strong, supporting hand of Geraldo clasp his hand as he sobbed. Katie sat beside him, with an unconscious James. The body was so…serene. It was so beautiful, but so morose. Carlos could not digest the fact, and for the third time after walking into the room, Carlos retched and spat out bile. He could not believe one of his own brothers was dead. It seemed so unreal. Was Carlos in a story? Would Logan magically arise from the dead? He wished he had a fairy godmother to grant him the one wish to save his family. He was tired of this war against ReaperToo; what had Big Time Rush done to anyone? It was made to deliver dreams, not to beg for death and pain.

"Cawlos, Katie, why is Uncle Logan on the floor like an action figure?" Geraldo squinted, a hint of resilience infecting his voice. Carlos shook his head and silently sobbed, his tears matching those of the intoxicated Kendall, who still had not said an intelligible word after breathing 'Logie' a countless amount of times.

Carlos, however, rose his head up to see Katie feeling Logan with a skeptical suspicion. Her tears continued to drop, as if her hopes were plummeting to the ground and splattering violently upon contact. Katie pushed back some strands of her matted hair, continued to whimper slightly. Geraldo sat beside her, watching her intently. Carlos and Kendall continued to sob uncontrollably, the Hispanic man not caring if anyone heard him.

"C-Carlos…" Katie whispered with reluctance. Carlos glanced again at Katie, staring at the petite girl from a film of tears. She wiped her eyes, and suddenly cracked a smile. Carlos felt his heart drop, as he could only imagine the mental denial Katie was suffering. She was close to Logan due to their knack for correcting James, Kendall, and himself. It must have hurt her dearly to see the corpse of someone so dear to her.

"L-Logan…." Katie then suddenly started crying even harder, Geraldo running over and embracing her warmly. However, Carlos could still see an unreal glimmer of hope spread across Katie's face. He wanted to embrace her too, but being near his brothers helped him feel stronger.

"He's not dead—I mean, this isn't him." Katie rushed, gulping slightly. Carlos stared at her with a wild look as Kendall's eyes widened. Kendall scooted over, pushing past Geraldo and Katie, and began to kiss Logan's lips madly. Carlos felt sickened, and for the fourth time, wanted to retch. Katie was becoming delusional and a very drunk and emotional Kendall was participating in necrophilia.

"The Aghori are cannibals. They would not poison their _prospective_ meat," Katie shivered, swallowing her words with distaste. "This body is poisoned, but it's too unscathed to be Logan. When Geraldo and I last saw him, he was covered in bruises. They would not further contaminate their meat with make-up to hide the bruises, and moreover, they would have eaten him if this was him." Katie nodded slightly, as if affirming her facts. Carlos glanced at her as Kendall continued to stick his tongue down 'Logan's' throat.

"Is that a corpse?" Carlos's face scrunched up slightly, as Katie rolled her eyes and shook her head. She felt the skin, and shook slightly, but shook her head again, affirming her facts.

"It seems like a really well done mannequin." Katie professed. She held Geraldo close to her, and extended her hand toward Carlos, as if building a line of support for one another. For the first time in so long, it felt so good to win. However, the bleeding above Carlos's head slowly began to emerge again, ripping through the caked dry blood. Katie ripped off the bottom half of her shirt, revealing her navel, and quickly placed it onto Carlos's head to stop the bleeding temporarily.

"We have to escape, now." Carlos commanded, as Katie silently agreed with an affirmative nod. He glanced around the room; he was going to lose consciousness soon, and Kendall was drunk and loud. Katie was too weak to lift anything, and Geraldo was also too small. Carlos tried to think, but whenever he tried too hard, his head would hurt as if he ran into a wall.

"I have an idea," Carlos whispered to Katie as he scooted over to Kendall who was snuggling with the advanced mannequin. Carlos whispered in Kendall's ears, blushing slightly.

"Kendall, Logie wants you to meet him outside. But he wants you to bring him a gift—James. But you can't let the gift get hurt or be caught with it," Carlos reasoned as Kendall slowly stirred from his relaxed position. Kendall shrugged, although his eyes seemed to glow with a drunken fervor. Carlos smiled to himself, as Kendall picked up James with a newfound strength. He stared at Carlos, seemingly wanting directions.

"Katie, guide Geraldo. If anything happens to me, please go on without me," Carlos pleaded to Katie, who simply shook her head.

"We're going together—as a family." Katie nodded, as she slowly called toward Kendall to follow her. They walked past several familiar rooms in the basement, as the sun began to peek in through the intricate walls and illuminate a path for them. To their surprise, Geraldo found a back-door entrance in the shape of a heavy door. Carlos and Katie attempted to push it, but it was Kendall who, in a drunken excitement, pushed the door wide open, bringing in sunlight into the temple's murky basement. The group emerged, and smiled to each other. They were finally out of the temple!

* * *

><p>Carlos managed to find an abandoned shack near the Ganges River, which had been seemingly unoccupied for a while from the abundance of cobwebs and creepy critters. However, it would serve its purpose as James and Kendall recovered. Carlos fortunately found a public bath to shower his head in after dropping off Katie and Geraldo to watch over the others, and removed most of the caked blood.<p>

It was almost too easy, but Carlos knew it was true. No one had questioned where they had emerged, and Carlos was sure by now the Aghori were out looking for them, especially when he saw a man asking about them. But, somehow, they were still safe. They had used the light instead of the darkness to find themselves help, although they were still grateful for the darkness. Without its shroud, they would have never been so united.

However, Carlos should have guessed that this glorious feeling of unity would no longer last. When he returned, he witnessed a fiery fight of words between Katie and Kendall, the latter of whom seemed to be experiencing a horrible hangover.

"Where the hell is Logan?" Kendall hissed, as Katie glared at him back. Carlos was unsure of whom to be more afraid; Kendall was fierce and determined, but Katie was sassy and dangerous. Both were the wrong people to make as enemies.

"I'm sorry the alcohol impaired your memory, but I told you just two seconds ago; _we don't know_!" Katie yelled, her sharp voice stirring the unconscious form of James. Kendall glanced in James's direction for a moment, slightly relieved that his friend was coming to consciousness, but continued to glare at Katie, not noticing Carlos's looming shadow.

"You _left_ him there? What the hell were you thinking? Carlos?" Kendall turned sharply, finally noticing Carlos's presence. Carlos waved weakly, as Geraldo waddled over and smiled at Carlos with a beaming amount of energy.

"Kendall, calm down." Carlos tried to assure the blonde, who simply threw his hands up in the air dramatically and then clapped them onto his eyes, muttering expletives under his breath. Carlos felt bad, but he knew that Kendall's fiery temper would serve them no good in this situation. Closing the door to the shack, Carlos approached Kendall and tried to lay a hand on his shoulder, but was brusquely brushed away.

"Why didn't you save him?" Kendall accused Carlos, jabbing his finger into Carlos's chest. Katie rolled her eyes, but went to attend to James for the moment, hoping to help him come to complete consciousness.

"We would have saved him—if we knew how!" Carlos cried, imploring Kendall to understand the situation with which they were dealing. It was incredulous and so extreme. Normal thoughts and notions failed to exist in this realm.

"Knew how? I forgot, you all are fucking idiots!" Kendall growled, as Carlos's eyes widened. He glanced at Geraldo, who blushed slightly and placed a hand over his mouth. Carlos narrowed his eyes and then took a step toward Kendall.

"Okay, listen here alcoholic," Carlos hissed, surprising everyone with his newfound temper. "We _tried_. How the hell were we supposed to find him when you were drunk, when James was unconscious, when Katie was struggling to walk, when Geraldo was hardly awake, and when I was about to fall unconscious?" Carlos glared, a fire glowing in his eyes. He took a deep breath and mumbled quietly. "And we're the fucking idiots…"

Kendall's face scrunched, as if to prepare itself for more retorts, when suddenly James yelped. The group looked at him, and he pointed to the door. Carlos raised an eyebrow, surprised to see so much movement in the stationary man.

"Someone just came by our door, and left something. I can see the shadow from the door," James's raspy and dehydrated voice whispered, as the group stared at the door intently, as if expecting a great demon to be summoned from it.

Geraldo took the first brave step toward the door, stretching slightly to open it. Katie scooted forward, and reached out to help him, opening it only to let out a horrific scream.

A cleaned skeleton fell to the floor, and suddenly the color in Kendall's eyes faded away into oblivion, taking away his life. James screamed with a shrill and feminine call, while Carlos jumped, and fell backward, hurting his back slightly.

"It says from your friends at the temple," Geraldo read the wrapper placed beside the skeleton. Carlos found himself retching and suddenly, for the fifth time since he had seen Kendall, Carlos emptied his stomach onto the floor.

* * *

><p>"We're in India. Watch out for the heat and the mosquitoes," A gruff voice commanded. Gustavo walked with Kelly by his side, two girls trailing behind him. While one's dark chocolate hair soothed the souls around her, the other's tanned skin provided her an ample amount of beauty across the land.<p>

"We're going to find the dogs, and settle things." Gustavo growled toward Camille and Stephanie, who stood tired and fatigued. Kelly gave a small smile to the determined Gustavo, as he walked forward to hail a cab.

* * *

><p><em>Next on <em>Scream…

"Hello Logie, it's time we had a little talk." An androgynous voice whispered seductively to the struggling boy, as he watched with horror as a group of robed men surrounded him. He pulled against his binds, but it was futile; he was enclosed in a circle of hell.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you guys are probably furious at me for taking so long to update, and I can only thank those who still continue to read this story. I have made a few changes to the plot, but I can promise you all this: by the last chapter of this story, you will find out who ReaperToo is. <strong>


End file.
